The House of Lords
by maginot's ink
Summary: A political Story about an independent Harry rebelling against the order. T for Language Light HHr No Slash
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

Once upon a time,

(A/N nevermind, tired old start)

A young boy stared rapturously at the Lords of Parliament engaged in a real and fierce parliamentary debate, the likes of which had not truly been seen in his own country for years. This young boy had political aspirations in his own country and had to stop by and see the wonders of Parliament, the Lords in their puffy white wigs, and insufferable robes firing away as if the year was 1750….But underneath, in the furtive and hidden world of wizardry, not all that much had changed

In the muggle world, the House of Lords is considered an antiquated oddity, whose existence has very effectively been questioned before, yet somehow, the government and the queen manage to let the proposals bluster and then slowly die away into the political graveyard. But Why?

Why do they dress up?

Why do is there power limited, yet they remain in existence instead of being dissolved?

The House of Lords is a bridge, an intersection, a junction, the key to history and the wizarding world. All right in front of us.

Chapter 1A very Harry situation

Privet Drive was boring as always. Routine. Inane. Banal. In short, exactly what they wanted, normal to a tee. They ignored him, he ignored them. This was of course brought about by the fear instilled in them first by Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody, and later by Harry himself after receiving his license to kill (do magic actually, not that the Dursley's recognized a difference).

It was the summer after Harry's fifth year, in which Harry's godfather had perished in the course of one of Harry's many adventures and escapades. Harry went through a long mourning process that summer, with several casualties. It was almost out of a muggle psychology book, the whole process. He had raged and stormed, cried, sulked, pouted, and generally been moody. He was pissed at being confined to this prison again, against his will. He had tried to leave both before and after getting his magic license, only to be returned by the order guards, who were there morely to act as correctional officers than to protect him. Dumbledore finally went to the extreme of blocking incoming owls and taking away Harry's faithful mail owl, Hedwig. So there he sat in early august storming about while trapped in his cell. Here is where our story begins.

August 5, six days after his birthday and 3 days after the latest escape attempt, he returned to his room after back-breaking labor. He found on the bed a regal looking letter with the seal of Gringotts. He was perplexed, Dumbledore had extensive wards up and was blocking all incoming owls, so how did this little wonder get here? Moving on with a frown, he took his wand out of a makeshift holster on his arm and ran a discreet magical scan for curses. Finding none he opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please accept our heartfelt condolences on your recent loss. Mr. Black was one of our largest depositors and a friend to all goblins. However in regards you, we must ask that you attend a will-reading from him, and to collect the Potter inheritance as well. Your Headmaster has adamantly tried to interfere, claiming to do so on your behalf, and has blocked any contact we have tried to initiate. Thus we have had to resort to the entirely unconventional method of sending a house-elf to deliver this letter for us._

_This envelope is magical so we can communicate through it to circumvent Dumbledore's machinations. You must set an appointment to meet with us at the earliest possible time, the ministry is preparing to usurp your inheritance, and our preliminary audit shows alarming levels of theft from your inheritance. Please be assured that we take pride in our reputation as the securest place on earth, and so we are devoting an entire legion of our anti-crime unit to research the circumstances and provide you with either recovery or an answer. _

_Again please write back, on the reverse side of this sheet and set an appointment with us to meet. We are at your disposal, and request you meet today if possible. Dumbledore will soon detect the magic of this communiqué so it us of the utmost urgency._

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnarok_

_Gringott's CEO_

"_**Obliteration of thieves"**_

Two warring emotions overcame Harry, the urge to rage at Dumbledore and uncertainty in regards the goblins. Accidental magic started to arch around the room. SHIT, thought Harry, the order will be here in a minute. He quickly wrote Ragnarok a reply that said, okay get me out NOW. He placed the letter in the envelope and yelped as it literally turned blue and zipped out the window, smashing the glass on the way out.

In the street below, Mad-eye was feeling sorry for the kid. He was good, well-meaning and skilled. Last time he made a break for it, he took out all but one of the Phoenix guards, and made it as far as NYC. In fact it was only Moody that could catch him, and only then because he got the drop on him. Mad-eye was looking up at the room thinking of the kid's parents and yesteryear when he saw through his magical the discharge from a house-elf pop. This was extremely unusual and called for some casual and careful observation. After all the boy was still out front and hadn't seen the elf. Unfortunately the boy decided right then to call it a day and head inside, unknowingly forestalling Mad-eye's chance to investigate. He focused back on the room and saw a that the elf was gone. Figuring a mistake or some sinister plan that failed because the boy was outside, he relaxed for a moment.

Sometime later Mad-eye saw the flash of Harry's unstable magic accidentally flare. Realizing, belatedly that although the elf may not have left any dangerous magical objects, it could have left a dangerous muggle doodad. In his invisible cloak Mad-eye bolted (as well as a peg-legged guy can) into the house, smashing the front door and clunking up the steps to the boy's room. He opened the boy's door just in time to see a blue whizzing envelope nearly take his head of. He ducked, and while doing so watched helplessly while Harry snapped the letter right up, took out a portkey and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2 Harry writes a letter

Time code zero. Alastor Moody was not a happy man. He had fought dragons, goblins, Dark Lords, and even irate women, but never had he lost. He took scars and injurys, but a big fat 2nd place was new. And not welcome.

Such was Mad-eye's mood when he had to go and report to the emergency meeting of the Save-the-Spotted-Owl-Society. The conversation with Dumbledore had not been pretty. He flipped and it was not a pretty sight. He was trying to let steam off during the middle of the Floo call, and ended blasting away part of the stone wall that made his office. However, after calming down, Dumbledore had announced an emergency meeting, and demanded that Moody attend and give a report to everyone.

Then, while Moody was trying to think of the excuse to duck the meetings, Albus interrupt, almost like a minder-reader and said.

"Alastor, is the fight not important to you? This boy is the keystone to this war. And you are now the holder of information of his fate, and any clues as to why or where he might have gone."

Damn, thought Moody, rock and a hard place. No wonder Severus groans about this boy so much. "Alright, I'll be there, in 10 minutes."

25 minutes later (time code 25), the order (A/N lowercase o) was assembled.

1 hour and 25 minutes later (time code 1:25), everyone in the order had been asked twice were the brat was, and tempers were running high.

2 hours later (TC 2:00) the order had interrogated Dobby, Winky, the entire house-elf staff of Hogwarts, and sent an inquiry to the Hogwarts library about blue zipping envelopes.

At the three hour mark, (TC 3:00) the order had rounded up Harry's friends and sequestered them in Grimmauld Place. Then a lengthy interrogation followed. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George were all intensely questioned about Harry's correspondence of late. Questioning later moved to his habits, his recent personality, any mention of plans, any recent contacts, etc. The order put even the American's CIA to shame in the thoroughness of the questioning. Albus even forced them all to take a wizard's oath that what they were saying was true. Of course Molly blew up, but by then it was too late and the deed was done.

The minutes ticked by and it seems like as they left they slowly drained Albus's patience, common sense, and most importantly, what remained of his sanity. First, Moody noticed the twinkle disappeared, thank god. Then the age lines set in. Then the jaw set. Then the teeth started grinding. The beard started quivering in annoyance, while the eye-brows continued to sink into a frown of record proportions.

At time code 9:00, Albus kicked the kids out along with the less important and more soft0hearted members of the order to hold his council of war, with his inner circle.

Albus said, "It would appear Harry has declared war. He has escaped in a manner so clever, and has disguised his trail so well, he felt the need to taunt me. He sent me by muggle post a mimeograph, (A/N Albus is out of touch, a mimeograph is an old-fashioned Xerox.) of his scrawny little hairy ass, along with a beautiful full color professional sketch of his one-finger salute with the inscription.

_Dear Mother Fucker and Lemon loving loon,_

_I have escaped. You will never find me. I am disappearing. And Even if you do find me, I have managed to secure forever my independence, even in death._

_To the slimy-haired grease-ball mother fucker,_

_Please find enclosed the stock certificates entitling you to majority share of the Muggle company Johnson&Johnson. They make a full range of the world's best and most popular shampoo and hygiene products._

_To Lemon-loving twinkle-assed loon,_

_Please note my fond farewell gifts and warnings._

_I have enrolled you in platinum membership in a Muggle organization called NAMBLA. Further you are now on record as a clergyman of the muggle Catholic church. This entitles you to an arrest warrant in LA district court on suspicion of criminal pedophilic acts. This warrant is recognized in all muggle governments so be careful. PS This info has been forwarded to the daily prophet which has already run the story. Might want to schedule a chat with the board of governors before they want to chat with you. Tootles._

_Harry_

"_Free at last, Free at last, Thank the lord, I am free at last."_

Moody, who had at one point during the 1960's been a consultant to the American magical counterpart of the Department of Justice following the civil rights movement died laughing at Snape's farewell. and was resurrected to die again at the closing quote which only a couple of the others got. Kid's got class thought Moody. This only served to irritate Dumbledore further.

Dumbledore continued with his speech with a fiery passion; "SO, we will go into full pursuit mode. We are at War. I want Moody and Tonks to keep an eye out at the ministry for suspicious reports. I will speak to the goblins and insist that his accounts be frozen, I'll use my Wizengamot position if I have too. We will lock down his money, friends, and resources, while using the government apparatus to hunt him down. Further, since we cannot find him and we know through Severus, that Riddle doesn't have him, Severus will release the information that Harry is loose to Voldemort.."

"Now See here Albus," cried Molly "are you trying to get the boy killed?"

Dumbledore explained that by doing that it would

strengthen Severus's cover

Utilize the Death Eater apparatus and resources to find Harry.

Severus can quietly intervene before Harry is killed, because they will not touch him before he gets to Riddle. As long as Severus reports the mysterious way he escaped with the envelope, we could pretend he has invent a new form of escape, and Riddle will be no wiser to Severus should Severus have to intervene to save Harry.

Molly didn't like the idea, thought it was risky, and expressed her reservations, but she accepted the idea. The meeting broke up and they left the Kitchen at No. 12 to go about their various assignments. After Unwarding the door so the kids could come in and help to make dinner, Molly started on an exotic new recipe for dinner (to calm her nerves). She failed to notice the twins sluggishly responding to the demand to come and help for dinner. Nor did she see when Fred saw Harry's letter and pocketed it from the corner where Dumbledore had thrown it in his fit of rage.

(SCENE BREAK)

A/N sorry I can't write a scene about dinner, as much as I love food, I can't do Molly Weasely justice.

As dinner was wrapping up, Fred gave the three other young Weasely children a handsign from a complex code of signals that they had long ago developed. The only thing that the others knew from the hand signal was that it was urgent, it was private from the adults, and (the newest signal added) it was about Harry.

The other three immediately started salivating over the news (not that Molly's cooking wasn't worth it, but…) as they had tried to listen in on the Meeting which they new was about Harry. But Albus was flipping out about the security breech that Harry's new method of escape indicated, so he had personally secured the kitchen during the meeting. Making the Extendable ears a valiant gesture of futility.

Molly didn't notice that even dainty little Ginny was shoveling food like Ron. Hermione on the otherhand, being extremely keen, saw the handsign, and noticed the subtle speed up in finishing dinner. She knew something important was in the air.

After dinner when they all managed to escape, Fred unrolled the envelope and letter. Hermione, who was _blushingly_ worried about Harry snatched the envelope out of his hands and ripped it open down the middle to hastily see the letter….and was treated to the stunningly beautiful photo Harry had included to show Dumbledore about his health and welfare (the Xerox). After quickly rearranging her face from concern to disgust to blush (as the others stared at her haste to see the letter) she put her head in her hands and without another word, handed the letter to Ron with the Xerox on top.

Ron shared the Xerox and the full-color sketch with the rest of the group. He also read the letter. It was a good thing the twins put up a silencing charm because they were all laughing hard for 15 minutes. While there concerns were not alleviated, they knew Harry was alive and well with monetary resources and a sense of humor. Plus he was apparently hidden well enough to survive another day if Dumbledore had yet to find him.


	3. 3stop the world I'd like to get off

Meanwhile, Harry found himself in the office of the CEO of Gringotts. A short, stocky, little goblin sank into his chair with relief. "Thank the goblin gods, you are here Mr. Potter. Your accounts have single-handedly caused us the biggest headaches in 50 years."

"Sorry," Harry said, guiltily.

Ragnarok smiled at Harry's polite and shy and courteous behavior. This human didn't seem as arrogant as the others. Perhaps the Goblin council was right in their judgment.

"At any rate, Mr. Potter, you are here for several reasons, including immediate investiture as head of your respective households."

"plural?"

"yes Mr. Potter, Although you Godfather's will has yet to be read, Gringotts as administrator is charged with investing the next Head of House for the Blacks as soon as possible, and normally before the will. This was an ancient measure that wizards enacted after their experience with the Muggle English kings of yore. In particular, Richard III who usurped the throne from both of his nephews and then killed them, inspired them to put the greatest urgency on quick succession to minimize claims against the legitimacy of the heir. So today you will be assuming the role of Lord of Potter, of Black, and whatever other families you have claim too."

"…"

"flies, Mr. Potter, you are going to catch flies. Now if you will, be so kind, please prick your finger and put a drop or two of your blood on this magical parchment. It will reveal your magical lineage."

Harry complied and saw a whole tree slowly growing up the parchment from where the blood was dropped. He didn't get a very good look but he was pretty sure he saw Gryffindor up there.

Then it was Ragnarok's turn to catch flies as he quickly snatched up the parchment in disbelief. "I hope you don't have anything planned today…."

(Scene break)

You are Hermione Granger, you are acknowledged as a prodigy, even by Snape (when everyone else's back is turned). You have great friends. Two amazing families, including an adoptive one (the Weasley's). You can attack any problem. You can research anything. Crack any puzzle. Even befuddle some professors.

Yet you can't crack the mystery of Harry Potter.

You plan and you plot. And then dismiss it as below you and him. Then you do it all over again, realizing the hopelessness of how thick he is. He doesn't notice anything.

More importantly as much as you love his bravery he has no concept of risk calculation. You know soon your day will come. And despite your inclination to fight fate and the odds, you can only wait for him. Otherwise you would lose him, then Ginny and Ron, and the Weasley's….and the prophet might actually be right about you. So you wait.

He is growing up, you can see it. He is spreading his wings, learning about the world. He is learning about the world around him and opening up his eyes. Hopefully when he comes into his magical inheritance (at age 16 or the assumption of majority status, whichever is first) the new magic and minor personality changes will even him out.

So you wait.

(Scene Break)

After Harry had awoken from his shock-induced faint at learning everything, he started to ask Ragnarok some real questions.

Can I have a towel? (the goblins had dumped cold water on his head to wake him up)

Moving onto more important matters Harry meditated for a moment on more important matters. Like who he now was.

He had gone through several draining magical rituals and picked up some minor new personality traits, along with control of the wizarding world. He was the head of the

Gryffindor

Potter

Black

Malfoy

Lestrange

Morrigan (Ravenclaw- dormant through his mother's line)

Slytherin

Azkaban

Windsor

Hohenzollern

Hapsburg

Families. He had gained control of the Malfoy and Lestrange families through the breach of marriage contracts by Lucius Malfoy and Rudolphus Lestrange by their imprisonment. All the muggle royal families came through his dad, along with Gryffindor. And Magically Tom Riddle marked him heir on October 31, 1981.

Azkaban was the interesting one. The other families had money or political power, but Azkaban was still its own functioning independent duchy of the coast of Wales in the Irish sea.

He had also gotten a crash course in wizarding government. Apparently long ago, when wizards still mixed with muggles each side had a house of government and a ministry. The current House of Lords exists only because King John agreed while signing the Magna Carta that wizarding rights wouldn't be abolished either. So the House of Lords technically exists as the wizarding legislative voice in the government. When the wizarding world went underground, they couldn't repeal the Magna Carta as it had been magically binding. So some wizards would pretend to be muggle while away from their private manors and estates, but slowly over the centuries, it fell out of favor with the pure-bloods, so only squids were exiled to the muggles world. As time wore on the squids had kid who weren't welcome in the wizarding world and slowly the muggle peerages developed.

The current monarch and prime minister are both in the know, which is why the archaic writing on the physical commissions to the muggle peers have a barely understandable footnote which makes there commission only held in trust until the true magical owners return to claim it. Only the Potters had ever actively continued to play in muggle politics, and even then only on rare occasions. The Duke of Marlborough was a Potter, going under one of the names of the lesser families bound to that line. So too was Churchill. The Potter's were also related to almost all of the royal heads of Europe, but couldn't take the muggle throne as that was illegal.

Harry was different though, because he was the final union of all the great families. So He was freed from all previous restraints and in fact required by magic itself to go into politics, and to slowly reunite the worlds.

Why me. Thought harry why me. I am now, the heir of three founders and the first one able to claim the actual lordship of all three. I am related to the queen. I am the richest man in the world by a factor of 13.5 in the muggle world and a factor of 35 in the wizarding world. And am hereditarily required to assume personal control of a two-thirds majority of the votes in the Wizengamot. And slowly reintegrate it into the house of lords by slowly letting the lords in on the Wizarding world. WHY ME.

So much power.

(Scene break)---------

Hermione received Harry's letter and was perturbed at the start where it said that it was completely confidential even from the Weasely's. When she finished the letter she was in tears on behalf of the poor boy. Nothing ever goes right for him. He is on a first name basis with both Fate and Misfortune.

(scene break)

Ragnarok had delayed giving Harry the gift the Goblin council had bestowed when he saw the weight that the news he already had to deal with brought to his shoulders.

So He left the letter appointing Harry the Goblin Ambassador on his desk along with Harry's other documents and left early to go out for a night of celebration and relaxing.

The poorly paid squib who cleaned the office, quietly copied them, and saw only dollar bills as she skipped out of work early and literally skipped down Diagon Alley all the way to the Prophet Office. The Prophet in a rare instance of Journalistic integrity wanted to hold the story and wait for Harry to be reached for comment. (It was an accident, Rita convinced the editor and thought she could privately blackmail Harry) But the story held for now……

(((((scene break)))))

Hermione was in sheer disbelief at reading what her friend wrote, and thought he was lying. When she read the signature, it flashed a blue and then a gold. A moment later, whizzing out of nowhere came blue envelope with a portkey personalized to Hermione….

Harry settled into his manor to wait for Hermione to arrive, she out of anyone would keep his secrets and help him sort everything out….

In the meantime at Grimmauld place, Albus received an official letter;

_To:Albus Dumbledore_

_Formerly Proxy for the Gryffindor Line_

_Formerly Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

_Formerly Chief Mugwump of the International confederation of Wizards_

_Temporary Headmaster of Hogwarts, pending review by the new lord._

_Former Trustee of Gringotts_

_Attention, The prophesized lord has arisen and claimed his legacy. All proxy are hereby informed their services are no longer required. All appointees made in absence of the Lord are hereby informed that their status is temporary until review by the Lord. The International Confederation of Wizards is hereby dissolved as the Prophesized Lord of Magic, Heir of the Three, Friend of the Muggles, Ruler of the Empire, Protector of the Magic, Defender of the Realm has arisen. Here ye, Here ye, Make way for the Princep of Azkaban._

A loud cry of HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY was heard through Grimmauld place, and then choked off as Albus Dumbledore collapsed into the arms of Moody, out cold from a good-old fashioned heart attack.

A/N I am not going to make Harry ruler of the world until the end (100,000 words from now) but he is the prophesized (remember the power he knows not?) child of magic. He is going to take total control of Azkaban, and vote roughly a quarter of the Wizengamot votes, and start to make quiet inroads with the Muggles (long term goal). We will have him meet up with the queen in the next chapter though. Sorry for the lack of humor, but this chapter was all about getting Harry set up and in power, with a destiny to boot!


	4. Newspapers and Moody

So…

Your name is Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. In the past 48 hours, your world has gone from bad to worse…to shit…to hell on earth. The kid escaped on your watch. Then some mysterious new lord comes onto the scene. Then Dumbledore keels over from a heart-attack.

Heart-attacks are no big deal, right? Not at 150+ years of age. Even for magical folk. The news coming out of St. Mungo's is that Dumbledore is barely alive, in a coma, and not expected to live 6 months, much less wake-up.

The order is in chaos. They're not sure whether to keep search for Harry or whatever.

Speaking of chaos and the kid, he stayed true to his word, he leaked manufactured evidence to the Daily Prophet indicating that the headmaster is a longtime, wanted, criminal accused of horrific and unnatural acts with children as a clergy member. The reporters are crawling over him and his records. Even if he wakes up, he will probably never resume the headmastership with the stain on his record.

You never realized how integral to your world he was, and how many pieces he held until he isn't there. The mass confusion is terrifying. This isn't just a ministry in chaos as its political day of reckoning approaches. This is the verge of societal collapse.

There is so much confusion, in the 18 hours since Dumbledore keeled over. Take a look at the headlines of the prophet with a half-dozen special editions in those 18 hours.

**DUMBLEDORE, Trusted Figure? Wanted Felon?**

Fudge, Already under fire, calls for Dumbledore's removal

**Dumbledore Dead at age 157, You-Know-Who poised to take over Britain**

Where is the Boy-Who-Lived? Dumbledore, usually responsible for producing him unable to do so.

**RETRACTION: Dumbledore Alive, but in Coma**

More details of Dumbledore exploits come to light, Charges of Vigilantism

**Magical World Leaderless**

Fudge, Umbridge out. Wizengamot deadlocks on choice for new leader

**MASS DEATHEATER ATTACKS! MASS AZKABAN ESCAPE! DEMENTOR DEFECTION!**

The Wizarding world reels from a resurgence of DE activity, High ministry officials assassinated, including Bones.

**BOY-WHO-LIVED FEARED DEAD, MISSING FROM RESIDENCE, MINISTRY UNABLE TO LOCATED HIM.**

Wizarding world on brink of disaster. Acting Minister Percy Weasley swamped, fending off calls from inside the ministry to surrender to You-Know-Who

You are Definitely not a happy man. For lack of anything better, you have temporarily taken over the order. You know it is only a matter of time, because you hold no official position to protect the order, you're not even an auror anymore. They made you retire after a particularly embarrassing incident.

The order is still out searching for Harry, and now so to is the ministry. In the meantime, the wizarding world is vulnerable to the Dark Lord's attacks, people are murmuring it is his for the taking. The ministry is already having to battle protestors who are demonstrating in Diagon Alley. In fact, Shacklebolt, your source in "the other minister's" office, has reported that Weasley has asked the muggle minister about assigning some special forces people to help quell the riots that are feared.

But, despite a legendary reputation, and being temporary head of one of the most illustrious magical orders ever, you can do nothing, but sit and wait. So you haunt Grimmauld place, hanging around like an overgrown bat, Snape in the dungeons. You keep yourself amused by occasionally spooking the kids and order members by randomly drawing your wand and roaring "CONSTANT VIGILANCE."

You think back to Dumbledore's keeling over. What was it he was yelling about? He had just gotten a letter. Where did it end up? So you scavenge around the house hoping against hope that the letter will provide some answer, to something, somehow, someway.

It is actually kind of funny, if you think about it, years and years of auror experience tend to to dull optimism. Yet at the literal verge of collapse of civilization it is all you have. You find the letter, but don't have time to read it as that she-banshee starts screaming.

So you hobble over to Molly.

"Alastor, Herminone's gone! Where could she have gone to! What it is the same thing that happened to Harry? What if it is a plot by You-Know…"

"Molly, calm down and shut up. When was she last seen here?"

"4 Hours ago"

"did she take anything with her?"

"No, and she didn't leave by the door, the guard there would have reported it"

So cursing any more misfortune that should dare head your way, you hobble up to her room, and run that nifty little eye of yours over the room. And you see the same weird blue magical trace that was all over the smallest bedroom of Privet Drive. Why me? You think, Why ME?

Sinking to the floor in disbelief, while cursing in your head, words that would make Molly blush, you open the letter.

_To:Albus Dumbledore_

_Formerly Proxy for the Gryffindor Line_

_Formerly Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

_Formerly Chief Mugwump of the International confederation of Wizards_

_Temporary Headmaster of Hogwarts, pending review by the new lord._

_Former Trustee of Gringotts_

_Attention, The prophesized lord has arisen and claimed his legacy. All proxy are hereby informed their services are no longer required. All appointees made in absence of the Lord are hereby informed that their status is temporary until review by the Lord. The International Confederation of Wizards is hereby dissolved as the Prophesized Lord of Magic, Heir of the Three, Friend of the Muggles, Ruler of the Empire, Protector of the Magic, Defender of the Realm has arisen. Here ye, Here ye, Make way for the Princep of Azkaban._

Good lord, you think. If you remember correctly Albus' last conscious syllable was a drawn out "RE" did he mean Harry? That little squirt is going to turn this world on its ear, for the better. So you quietly send off a letter to Harry with the 6 Daily Prophet's attached, saying that you would like to help any way you can. The letter updates everything you know about.

You give Hedwig a pat on the head,

"Listen girl, this letter contains information of the order, the ministry, Dumbledore, and Harry. If the Dark Lord got his hands on it…. I shouldn't even send this, but this is an emergency and I'll bet you are the only one who can find him. Destroy this letter and let yourself be killed before this falls into enemy hands okay?"

The owl nods and takes off. With the uneasy feeling that the fate of the worlds rests on that little owl, you grab a quick nap, lord knows that little brat owes you some sleep over the past two days……

A/N so I lied about the queen. I will get to it, but I needed to keep you guys up to date on what is happening in the wizarding world. Maybe in the next chapter we will get to her majesty, certainly in the chapter after that.


	5. Chaos from Order

Far away for the distress of Alastor Moody, the confusion of the Order, the Chaos of the ministry, the machinations of Voldemort, and the riots of the wizarding public, sat Harry Potter. Harry was pretty distressed himself.

While swimming in the pool at a family manor he accidentally dropped his car keys to the brand new Rolls sports car that he bought. He was still new to the whole carrying keys and a wallet around with you everywhere thing, and had put the keys in his swim trunks. Where as you can imagine, during his first leisure time in a body of water, ever, amidst the splashing and sputtering he had dropped the keys.

So the keys were sitting at the bottom of the pool, and Harry was trying to figure out how to get them. He had already asked one of his many new House-elves (the particular one in charge of this property, the Potter Manor, was a middle-aged serious elf named Steve) about them retrieving it for him, but apparently elves "just don't do water" as he was informed by Steve's oldest male child.

So Hermione, who affection he hoped to win, was due any moment by portkey. He was lazing out on the patio trying to think of a way to get the keys without

1) embarrassing himself by having to ask Hermione to get it for him; and

2) not embarrass himself in front of Hermione by spluttering and being utterly useless in the pool.

Harry was confident that he could nonchalantly pull this off by steering Hermione to the library while he got "changed" and then use the pool stick thing to fish it out. In the meantime he would project the cool and calm image of a man in control while sunbathing on his patio.

The portkey he had sent Hermione was made up by Steve, whose elf-magic can circumvent the ministry's detection systems. Not that the ministry was in any shape to we worried about minor infractions like unauthorized portkey usage.

As would prove unfortunate for Harry, while Steve's kid (Bob) had been telling him that elves don't do water, Bob also messed with the portkey his dad setup, altering the destination by a few feet. This was evident when Hermione materialized 10 feet over the pool and vocalized her displeasure for the neighbor's benefit all the way down. With an encore of vocalization when she surfaced. Followed by a chase of Harry, who abandoned the James-Bond-Don-Juan-man-sunbathing-on-the-patio image in favor of continued existence.

After calming down, getting Hermione into an attractive (yet small) set of swim attire, and having her retrieve his keys, the settled down to talk business. You know, the usual, "Harry I missed you, where have you been, what happened?" sort of stuff.

Harry explained all about the Goblin's take on the prophecy, the families he inherited from, the manors, the shopping spree he went on. Etc. Once Hermione was caught up, he asked her, "What do I do know?"

"Well, do the muggles recognize your muggle peerages?"

"Yes, I called the administrative office of the muggle House of Lords, got my new commissions all here. Apparently I have to meet with the Queen, to be formally invested, but as of 5hrs ago I have and exercise all of the rights of my highest peerage, the Duke of Windsor"

"The Duke of Windsor? Do you know…"

"Yes, I know of the previous occupant of the title. It is one of those titles that does not follow lineage so much as it is a position, like the Prince of Wales. I am apparently entitled to several titles, but to make things easier, especially in the muggle world, like not uprooting several well-established families from their titles, this miscellaneous title was given to me, since I am related to the Queen….distantly"

"…only you Harry, only you can attract so much trouble…."

((((Scene Break))))

You're Alastor Moody, and you're not a happy man. Fortunately you have assembled the order. (A/n Lowercase "O") It is not so fortunate that you have assembled them as opposed to your belief that with Dumbledore out for the count you can tell these fringe-lunatic-vigilantes how its gonna be. You still haven't heard back from Potter, but with that poor owl cooped up for almost a week in the chaos since he vanished, it may be a while yet. Plus Potter may not even be in Britain anymore, but you lay that aside for now.

Now, standing in front of a room of tired, anxious, stressed, worn-out, group you try and call it to order. You've never been much of a comedian, but what's a little wry humor when everything is falling apart?

"Hello everyone, My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of our illustrious and beloved and venerable hallowed hall of learning. I am the Supreme Omnipotent Battle Leader of the Wizengamot. I am also the Great, Wise, Magnificent, Magnanimous, (and Superfluous) Commander of the Spotted-Owl-Society. I call this 400,298th meeting of the Bird Watchers Club to order." You announce.

Okay, so it's a tough hostile crowd and everyone's tired. So you get right to the point.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE"

Okay, almost right to the point.

"That folks will be the last time you hear anything resembling the barmy old codger calling this band of mendicants and miscreants together. (the crowd murmurs and growls) Let's face, Albus is indisposed, probably permanently. I am taking this opportunity to run a coup d'état in favor of Harry Potter…"

"Moody!"

"WHAT?"

"Huh?"

"Never!"

"He's too young"

Rang out the cries of various order members. So you give everyone a great big stare (known to most other people as the "evil eye") which promptly silences the room again. And you start again.

"Folks, Potter is a powerful wizard in his own right. I can see auras, with my eye, and right before he vanished, I saw the end result of his magical inheritance. The power ripples off of him. He makes Albus, in his prime, look like a rank amateur. Not only that but let me share with you what little about the prophecy I know…

"ALASTOR! You can't! Its top secret!…" Diggle trailed off as you gave another evil eye. You continue. If two-bit DEs can't touch you, what chance do these idiots have of verbally constraining you?

"Well, thanks to our resident death-eater, Mrs. Snape, Voldilocks already knows the first sentence and when the prophecy was given, so it is not much of an issue." The grumbling subsides. "It goes;

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies;_

This could have meant either Neville Longbottom, or our very own vaunted Boy-Who-Lived-for-the-Hyphens. We have since confirmed that it refers to the young Potter. If I were the head of a group of Light-side vigilantes," more grumbling, "the last thing I would want to do is to piss off the prophecized savior and only chance we had. Yet that is what you have done."

You show the letter that Albus received from Harry declaring war, (previously only the inner circle had seen it, course you had t browbeat the twins into giving it up, but that is another story.) The order members are on whole, disturbed by Albus's irrational actions, but still more fanatical then they have any right to be. So you show everyone the mimeograph, which while breaking the group up into laughter, especially Bill Weasley (and some awesome reviewers!) but everyone realizes that if some compromises and overtures aren't made, then we (You, Moody and the rest) are going to lose Harry. He'll go off on some crusade, making a side of his own, and upturn the social order (not a bad thing you mutter, hell, its probably his objective) without any guidance or input from anyone.

So the order capitulates. Literally. In order to make things painfully clear to the room you boom out,

"As temporary head of the Order, I move that the Order formally capitulate to Harry Potter, install him as the new head of the order, resolve to train, support, and help him in anyway possible. Is there a second?"

Silence.

Utter Silence.

Then Hagrid quietly, for once, says "'es ah right good kid, known him his whole life, if this be 'is destiny then we ought to support him if 'e will 'ave us. I second the motion." Uncharacteristically the half-giant bursts into quiet tears.

Watching this well-known, highly valued, morally superior, yet simple man speak so eloquently and from the heart is what swung the order members. You see it in their eyes. You watch as they come round, all of Harry's friends, making the difference. They will carry the motion and you know it. Even those like Molly who have strenuous objections quietly support it. Leaving only the most fanatical and fringe of the order like Snape and Diggle opposed to the motion.

You pause introspectively to wonder about the kid. How can one scrawny little kid win so much devotion, and touch the heart of so many. Maybe there are just some people like that in the world, as you pause for a minute to remember Dumbledore in his prime, when everyday was an adventure. You know that you are respected but in a different way. Could you have been like that, you wonder? Naw, its too much fun harrassing people and blowing shit up! Ah, well.

After the motion passes, everyone's oath to the order is magically transferred to Harry. You alone can see the great strings of magic, like lights, connecting everyone. Then as the oaths transfer, you can see the magic web reach out, across to country to Harry. With everyone contributing a strand it looks like a cable. Harry's magic reaches back laying a path to each member. But unlike the puny strands the member sent out, Harry's is a veritable Super-highway. Kid's got power, you think, we will see brighter days. Maybe someday you won't have to drink out of this damnable flask.

"As one of my last acts of temporary head, using the magic of the oaths, I order everyone down to the Leaky Caldron for a pick me up, tab is on the order, and a toast to Harry Potter." At which point you make for the door, with some haste as Molly's cries of; "ALASTOR MOODY! You get back here right now…" follow you out. And are cut off as you slam the door to Grimmauld Place with the first real smile on your face in 27 years.

A/N I **_PROMISE_** more on Harry next time..(evil author mind popping off ideas…)

Thanks for the reviews folk. I really appreciate it. If you want another cool story that is recent "Muggle Summer, Wizard Fall" I forget the author's name but I will look it up and credit next time. Till then,…


	6. Round and round the Mulberry bush pt1

Hey Guys, I'm back.

Sorry about taking so long. Major family issues, new dog, deaths, you know, life gets in the way and all that.

Also I forgot the disclaimer last time. So, with great regret, and tears at the thought of giving up claim to millions of dollars, I renounce any and all claims on any owner ship of any Harry Potter character or anything in that fan universe. I am just borrowing the background of JKR's characters, utterly mutilating their characters beyond all recognition and using them to tell my own little story.

Also thanks to the thoughtful reviewer who provided me with the name of "canoncansodoff" as the person responsible for the wonderful story "Muggle Summer, Wizard's Fall" By the way you should also check out "Where in the world is Harry Potter" and sequels for a good laugh.

Now on with my own pathetic attempt at humor and literary endeavors. Also, I am moving the date of the story up so that Harry's fifth year occurred in 2005-2006 school year

Chapter 6: Round and round the mulberry bush….

22 July 2006

So, you know by now that you are Mad-eye Moody, the fiercest pirate that ever lived. Never mind I guess you haven't got it straight, but moving on.

It has been a month, a hell of a month since the Order agreed to do the right thing. In this month, the magical world fell apart. And it all started with the rise of a mysterious prophesized lord. The Daily Scumbucket can tell the story better than you can (pirates aren't much for words)

**More on cause of Dumbledore Coma**

Propechized Lord arises? Who is he? What claim does he have on Hogwarts?

**Lord of Azkaban makes first move in Public Spotlight**

Nullifies the election of Rufus Scrimgoer. At Azkaban's insistence, the Wizengamot promotes a surprised Percy Weasley from interim to Permanent Minister!!

---???!!!

Scene break to where we last left Harry and Hermione

4 June 2006

After coming in from the pool, and doing mushy romance stuff, and agreeing to be boyfriend/girlfriend, and a lot of incidental snogging, the afternoon had passed. So Harry and Hermione sat down to talk strategy over Harry's position.

"So in the magical world," Hermione asks, "what is your position?"

"Well, I am the Lord of Azkaban, I hold enough hereditary seats that haven't been uses in many years to increase the size of the wizengamot by 25, and other stuff."

"Other stuff?"

"You know, Stuff."

"Harry…"

"Okay, I also outright own Hogwarts, and have several treaties between my collective seats and the ministry. Namely, I am immune from arrest and answer only to the queen. Also I am entitled to operate the only magical school and prison in Great Britain."

"wow… Harry"

"Apparently most of my seats and peerages have been allies at various times. Once they were all allied against the Ministry, and got several concessions. That is why the ministry never interfered in Hogwarts before. Also I am prophesized to do a bunch of stuff as the first person to unite all of my houses."

"Harry…"

"No, I am not giving in on this one mione. We'll deal with it later right now I need your help and a firm commitment. I need to you help me kill my magical world persona of Harry Potter, while simultaneously and without suspicion elevating my Azkaban persona. You, if you agree, will also live with me and play the role of the Duchess of Windsor as we play the new darling couple in the muggle court."

"Really! I…"

"With days of thought I am somewhat ahead of you on this. This is a promise ring if you will agree to take it. If not then I would ask that you agree to play these various roles anyway. We just won't make it personal."

"Harry, I am honored…"

Oh no, he thinks to himself the classic rejection. His stomach sank in the traditional, author-imposed, bad clichéd, romance-y manner.

"…are you sure. If you are I would love too."

A/N Yea, the hero wins the girl. Story over.

However, since I am starting to get a hang of this writing thing, we will advance the scene 3 hours further and assume a long, happy, and lengthy snogging session.

"In order to not have our friends and enemies alike suspect something we need to introduce Azkaban before we fake your, Harry, death. It might even help if they were in the same place at the same time. But we have to be careful since the order is hunting for you. Also I bring you news that Dumbledore is in a coma and unlikely to awaken. Also Fudge has been ousted." Hermione said.

"NICE! Although I did want to be the cause of it, I suppose you can't have everything. Hermione, tomorrow can you make sure that I get a subscription to the Daily Piss Rag, use the nice high-limit magical credit card I gave to you before we started our three hour aerobic exercise session."

A/N Bad author (so I tacked the last bit on to Harry's quote, I am the almighty and powerful author and can do what I want.)

"Anyway, Harry I think we need to have you show up at the next Wizengamot session, as Harry, to assume the Potter seat. Then you show up as Azkaban and do some political engineering. Azkaban could even take a liking to me and let me go as his date. That way we could keep up our liason in the magical world after Harry dies. Better yet Harry should die soon. I will let you borrow my time turner so you can be in two places at once. But I am stuck on how to make the magical world think you died. Any suggestions?"

7 June 2006

Wizengamot Chamber. Shortly before the meeting.

"Mr. Potter, what a wonderful surprise. What can I do for you?" said Amos Diggory, the newly confirmed Chief warlock of the Wizengamot.

"Mr. Diggory, a pleasure. Also congratulations on your new appointment. I am here to seek your help and counsel. I wish to claim my seat on the Wizengamot"

"Mr. Potter, I am impressed, we all thought that the Order of the Phoenix would keep you under their thumb. As a matter of fact I was going through Albus's wizengamot diary that he left in the office. He had a whole and lengthy plan laid out, with all sorts of procedural hurdles to stop you from taking your seat. Personally, while I have great respect for the man, I think he tended to be excessive, So let me ask you, and treat you as a soon-to-be colleague and equal, do you really want this. The wizengamot is a place thick with politics, and some would argue, a ridiculous amount of literal and figurative inbreeding. These are treacherous waters. You could get hurt, or be used. Do you really want to play?"

"Mr. Diggory, I appreciate your concern. I would like to assume my seat, with the knowledge that if it proves too much I can always appoint a proxy. I recently made acquaintance with a man from one of the channel islands. I believe him to be a good man, and would like to introduce you to him. It is at his urging that I assume my seat. I believe he will help me look out for my interests. However, since you are so kind and show concern, I would like to take the opportunity to ask you to also look out for me and let me know if you think I am going astray."

"…That is incredibly mature Mr. Potter, I would be delighted."

"Speaking of proxies, I need your help sir. I am also entitled to claim the Black seat and would like to fire the default proxy Mrs. Malfoy."

"The Black seat? From old Sirius? You know he… Rather, have you been in contact with him?"

"Mr. Diggory, again, thanks ever so much for your concern. He recently died fighting Voldemort, he was a member of Dumbledore's order. Dumbledore knew he was innocent you should find that in that diary, in an entry late in my third year."

"Really? Well Dumbledore was nothing if not fanatical about right and wrong. If that be the case. I will call over to Gringott's now and get confirmation of his death and your inheritance of the seat. We will assume you are right, as I am sure you have already checked?...Yes, splendid job researching ahead their my friend. You will go far. Anyway, if the Goblin's confirm it, I as the Warlock will fire her publicly and in the meeting, giving her no opportunity to prepare or rebut."

"Thank you sir. Is their anyplace I should sit?"

"Your seat was moved to a bank of empty seats that no one has claimed for a long time, no proxy was ever assigned either. Your friend must be claiming one of those. That will cause a little bit of a stir. You could always go and sit in the middle at the Black seat, but that would reveal…"

"Yes, sir. Thank you for the advice. I will grab the seat in the empty bank."

"Before you go Mr. Potter, about your friend, today is important as we are appointing a new minister, I need to know which seat he will be claiming…"

"Ah, Yes come out into the lobby for a minute, he is hiding so as to make a grand entrance.

…………………………………………….

"Mr. Diggory here is the Chief Warlock. He will need to know what seats you are planning to claim, my friend." Said Harry

"All of them," said a mysterious tall cloaked figure.

"Now see here Harry, what kind of a joke is this," said Amos, "this person evidently cannot be from an obscure family since that is Ms. Granger on his arm. And as to claiming all the empty seats, the only person who can do that is the prophesized lord. Now my mysterious friend, I do not mean to sound harsh, but I demand you drop your hood and show your self."

"Very well," said the hooded figure

"Mr. Diggory," interjected Harry, "meet my friend, the recently installed, and betrothed to Ms. Granger I might add, Lord of Azkaban."

Amos Diggory's mind was overwhelmed. Only a few people were allowed knowledge about the prophecized lord, or knew which one it would be. So he must be real. Out of all the options running through his mind, it chose the easiest, thought most inconvenient,…

THUMP Amos fainted. Oh dear Harry thought to himself if this is how one of the few men of principle and courage react…..


	7. Round and Round the Mulberry Bush pt 2

Chapter 7

Round and round the Mulberry bush, pt 2.

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to any real person or event is entirely coincidental. Except the Queen and Royal family who I am respectfully borrowing.

_7 June 2006_

_Wizengamot Chamber Lobby_

_5 Minutes prior to the meeting_

After reclaiming consciousness, Amos Diggory arose to behold the prophesized Lord of Azkaban. Rumors of the Lord of Azkaban had been circulating around the world for years. Less than scrupulous people had, over the years, attempt to claim the seat, or pretend to be the Lord. But those claims had always eventually been proven false. This was a common enough occurrence that groups of magical kids would send newbies out to find the Lord of Azkaban, much like their muggle counterparts would look for left-handed monkey wrenches.

What struck Amos, hard, was three pieces of evidence which obviously made this one look real. The first was that as the Warlock, he had received the official warrant from the goblins stating that the Lord had claimed his rights and was duly accorded them. Amos had known that his was coming, but he certainly didn't expect it soon. Things don't happen in the magical world very fast. The remainder of the executive, the office of the interim minister, and the best political experts at its disposal didn't believe they would from the Lord before the end of the session. They thought this mysterious new Lord wouldn't appear until the state opening of the Wizengamot next year.

In fact, the interim minister was so confused and unsure of what to do, that he had sworn everyone who knew to silence, including a reluctant Amos. Percy was busy trying to put the government back together and keep some semblance of order. It had been his intention to essentially take the rest of the remaining session as a form of grace period. He had intended on dealing with the Lord later, and at his own initiative, after having time to stabilize and strategize. Amos knew that if this man was the true Lord, he could easily end the organized magical society by causing chaos, with a government already walk a dangerous tightrope.

These concerns flooding his mind, a quick and poignant hope arose that this was a prank on Harry's part, but that was dashed with the knowledge that Ms. Granger's disdain and hostility for such things was legendary. Speaking of those two, they provided additional reason as to why this figure might be the true lord. Amos was never particularly close to Harry, but had heard of him from Cedric as an upstanding young man, if perhaps with a propensity for mischief and a knack for getting into trouble. Of course after the tournament, it was only natural for Amos to keep an eye on Harry, and he found nothing but good, even patience, especially while being slandered. Harry had also according to stories inherited his father unquenchable curiosity and love of mysteries. If Harry thought this young looking figure was the Lord of Azkaban, than it was more likely than not true. The final new reason Amos came to as to the sincerity of the supposed Lord, was but another character reference, who but Ms. Granger.

Even though Amos was a good guy and not your normal grubby and grasping politician, he could still think like one. Imagine his position, he had in effect earn a favor from Harry Potter, who had, in turn, to partially pay that debt had given his foreknowledge and warning about the Lord, as well as a personal recommendation for Amos to the person who could well reshape the world. Then the other thoughts, about prophesized Lords and not knowing what to do, and the like came back to hit Amos hard; followed closely by more political thoughts about how that unruly mob of a legislature would react to the new lord. Or the interim Minister. Or the Press. All this on top of concerns that Amos had no idea who was going to be elected minister in the wake of Fudge, as he had been unable to build a consensus among his own allies as to who should be elected minister. These complex thoughts of course elicited an equally dramatic response….

"…uh…huh?"

"Oh, right, the hood," said Azkaban as he started to pull it down. Azkaban was an individual not easy for the eye to welcome as a friend. He had cold grey eyes which held some warmth, but Amos shuddered to think of them were they not aimed on a friend. He had a high brow, manicured hands, an aristocratic cheek, a surprisingly full mouth with a very wry smile, and a small smooth nose. These all combined to have the effect of creating a face that could with little effort rival the arrogance and distance of the Malfoys, yet could easily be warm and friendly given the proper environ.

"Excuse me, Lord Azkaban, how would you like me to introduce you and Ms. Granger to the Wizengamot?" Amos stumbled to say.

"Mr. Diggory, right?...Mr. Diggory I hate to sound rude, and I appreciate our mutual friend Harry here introducing us, but I would prefer you to simply give me the floor and allow me to introduce myself, after you introduce and install Harry. Also, while formally we may need to uses titles, I would be honored if you would call me Bob."

"Amos, then Bob, Amos is my name. Well, Bob, let me congratulate you on your engagement to Ms. Granger. Speaking of, Ms. Granger, have you been holding out on us? How long have you known Bob? Have you guys set a date?..."

"Mr. Diggory," interjected Harry, "I hate to interrupt, but we do have a meeting shortly and I don't know anything about the Wizengamot. Bob, although being a lifelong neighbor to Hermione, has just recently graduated from an American magical boarding school and doesn't know that much about magical England. I don't suppose you could give us a crash course…?"

"Certainly, Gentlemen. The Wizengamot is a body of a 1000 votes. Although only roughly 400 people are in it. The wizarding peerage has five ranks. Dukes, Marquis, Earls, Viscounts, and finally Barons, each ranks carries certain privileges. Also each ranks has a number of votes. Dukes have 5 votes, Marquis have 4, and so on. But this only matters in hotly contested issues. Most issues are done informally in the "Committee of the Whole" which alters the rules significantly, especially in that while "in committee" each Wizengamot member has only one vote per seat. Of course this matters less to people like Bob here who simply have multiple seats. Only a few members have multiple seats personally, or in their immediate control, the Malfoys being a notable example. They have voted the Black seat, in addition to their own and one that they bought, since Sirius was sent to prison.

Normally we meet in the committee of the whole, which is also when we organize by party. There are 4 main party worthy of note. There are the liberals, the conservatives, labor, and finally the Muggle Unionists. Labor and the Liberals are natural allies and hold the ministry most of the time. The conservatives are usually the opposition, led by your friend Malfoy. I myself, was formerly associated with Labor, until I was elected, when I was required to renounce party affiliation, appoint a proxy for my seat, and become a neutral and respected statesman of sorts. In particular to your situation, as new members, picking a party is crucial and will affect you for the rest of your life. Most new members, unless they are children who have been strongly brainwashed and ascend to a seat, usually wait for 6 weeks while they are traditionally courted by each party. After that period they usually make a maiden speech on an issue important to them, and that is when they declare allegiance to a party. You may of course change party but it is a rare event, and one of note. Don't do it too often.

Finally, the last major thing that the Wizengamot does is its judicial function. Only members who have a duchy are allowed to sit as judges. The Minister and the Head of Magical Law enforcement direct the judicial panel much like a American Muggle Grand Jury. I have no control over that, as my function is strictly legislative. You, Bob, will have a seat in the court. Harry, you do as well, once you claim the Black seat, Proxies cannot vote in the court, but you may once you claim it. Your Potter seat is a Marquis seat, and not on the court."

"Complicated stuff," said Bob.

"Don't worry" heckled Harry, "Hermione will keep it, and you, straight."

Hermione, knowing she was being double teamed and was unable to do much about it simply blushed and sarcastically returned to Bob, "Oh, my strong man, having faith in me. I will reward you this evening."

Amos interjected at this point "Well the meeting starts soon. This meeting is unusual as we are meeting as lords today, i.e. not in committee. The reason of course is that we are selecting a minister today. Regretfully I have no idea who will prevail. While I nominally lead the body, and am entitled to freely lobby amongst all the members and parties, I have been unable to build a consensus between my own Labor party and the liberals. Certainly Malfoy has something devious in mind, but everything is up in the air."


	8. Round and Round the Mulberry bush pt 3

Chapter 8

Round and Round the Mulberry Bush pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even my house, well not yet anyway.

Also guys, remember that this takes place after OOTP, allowing me to deny or otherwise change anything occurring in HBP

_7 June 2006_

_Wizengamot Lobby_

_2 minutes before the meeting_

Amos excused himself to go get ready to start the meeting, but before doing so, pointed out Bob's seats and Harry's two seats. Hermione quickly cast a notice-me-not spell and a privacy charm over then, while reminiscing about the other _other_ benefits of being the fiancé of Lord Azkaban, like being a magical adult.

Turning to the younger Harry she asked, "Since when did we agree on Bob as a name?"

"Well, I like the name Bob, I have always wanted to know someone named Bob, but I don't. And I needed an alias, so I made one up. Besides it is a really cool name, it is also a palindrome."

"Never mind, on another note, since when has he been my lifelong friend? Harry? Further, what if someone tries to check up on your American boarding school.?"

"We can fix it later, or claim it was a private tutor," said Bob

"Fine if I can't be upset about that then why did you have to announce a betrothal, it is too old fashioned, and I didn't agree to it!"

"But the ring?"

"I agree to marry you someday."

"If your dealing with a lifelong friend, isn't that the same as a betrothal?"

"NO!"

The older Harry interjected, "As much fun as I had with this, the first time through, just accept that you won't understand Harry, you just simply have to ask again at some later point."

"Okay," agreed Bob.

"Let's go in shall we? By the way Hermione, it is thoroughly weird negotiating your own argument, I still think I won."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stomped off into the chamber and toward Azkaban's seats.

Harry took (Bob) Harry aside and said, "When I grabbed the time turner, I went back an extra 2 hours and did some shopping. You'll need these."

"Good plan, why didn't I think of that."

"You will."

"God she's right, we are exasperating, aren't we."

"You bet, proud of it."

"I call this meeting of the Wizengamot to order," Bellowed Amos, "Will the Secretary call roll."

After the roll was called, Amos said, "The Secretary will make official note of the warrant I hold here entitling one Harry James Potter to assume the magical and hereditary seat of Potter, Marquis of Salisbury."

The secretary named Weatherbee, commonly confused with the interim minister, called out, "So Noted."

There was a great murmur from the assembled Lords. Dumbledore had previously, upon the death of the Potter's blocked Malfoy's attempt to install Narcissa as the Potter proxy. So unlike many other temporarily heir-less seats, it had lapsed into real vacancy. The first to do so in 100 years, only Azkaban's seats had remained vacant. Dumbledore had also previously worked a deal where he got some added concessions for deliberately delaying Harry from assuming his seat at the usual age of 13.

However, no one objected so it became official. Meanwhile, the reporters, thrown for a loop, re-attached their jaws and started furiously scribbling. Harry announced, "Mr. Chairman, I would also like to formally thank Mrs. Malfoy for her service as a proxy for the House of Black, and dismiss her as I am ready to assume it as well."

"WHAT" screeched Narcissa and Lucius simultaneously.

"Sirius Black, my godfather, made me his one and only Heir. The Black seat falls to me."

"Where is the proof of this?" demanded Narcissa.

Amos announced, "Mrs. Malfoy, I have a certified copy of the will and a duly issued Warrant. You may examine them more closely after the meeting. However, I must ask that you yield the Black seal to Mr. Potter."

"No, I refuse. This boy doesn't belong here. Even that fool Dumbledore knew that."

"Mrs. Malfoy," said Amos quietly determined to assert his authority and show he wouldn't be pushed around, "I won't warn you again."

"No! You would have me give up my families seal, the legacy of my Father and Mother, to this half-blood because of some convicted murder? Declare the Will invalid…"

"I cannot do that Mrs. Malfoy. It is a legal will. AUROR'S! Please confiscate the Black seal from Mrs. Malfoy and then escort Mrs. Malfoy to a holding cell. Ma'am you are under arrest and in contempt of the Wizengamot. Don't resist."

"Very well, but I will have my due, Potter. You too, Diggory."

Mrs. Malfoy was escorted from the room, and Harry was duly recognized and given his seal. Lucius struggled to compose himself, but realized that aloofness was his strength and a temper was what got his wife in to the mess in the first place. A couple of flashbulbs went off, and Amos continued, "Next on our agenda is the installation of a new minister. I shall now open the floor for nominations. I remind the members that anyone may be nominated, but members may win with a plurality, while non-Wizengamot members must have an absolute majority.

Lucius Malfoy rose, after being recognized, "Mr. Chairman, on behalf of the Conservative party, I nominate Rufus Scrimgeour, a temporary member as Head of the Aurors. I make this nomination with the consent of my party in the hope that Labor will consent to form a coalition."

Baron Mallory Caruthers, a noted leader of Labor, rose, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy, while we do not necessarily reject the invitation, we feel it prudent to put forth our own candidate, Mr. Amos Diggory."

Amos was taken aback having not been previously informed, "Mr. Caruther's, I am honored, but I am rather partial to the Warlockship. Would you be insulted if I declined the nomination?"

"No," said Mallory, "but we would be disappointed, and we ask that you keep your name in, and make that decision later."

"Okay, are there any other nominations?"

"Mr. Chairman, may I be recognized?" asked Bob.

"Yes."

"Mr. Chairman, as you have the appropriate Warrants, and they have been forwarded to the interim minister, I as that you formally recognize me as Lord Azkaban and restore to me my seats."

…

Dead silence. Amos was of course greatly amused as it is always fun to be in on a joke.

Amos went on, "I do have the warrant's does anyone want to contest this. Unlike Mr. Potter's claim on the black seat which is obvious in black and white, Lord Azkaban's stature is more archaic in nature."

In a small miracle, no one contested. In fact the most likely suspect, Malfoy, kept silent thinking that Amos had little control over the Harry, and Dumbledore is out of the picture, which means the boy might yet be malleable, and the boy brought along a very important friend, who might be persuaded. To Malfoy's mind, letting Azkaban ascend without being harried could only make Azkaban think well of him. In fact, maybe Azkaban, a historically conservative and dark seat might be the straw through which he could approach Potter. Malfoy while being zealous in supporting the cause of the Dark Lord, he only did so because it was in his interests. Malfoy is conservative and ruthless. It just so happened that "dark" suited his ends at present. The conservative party had been the opposition for almost thirty years. They had never even been included in a ruling coalition, much less on top of one. The conservative party had the ministry when the Dark Lord arose; actually Lucius's father had been minister. When the Dark Lord started attacking wizarding families a large faction of the party had deserted to Labor, and a new coalition with the liberals, starring Labor's own Millicent Bagnold came to the top. Now Malfoy, having neatly disposed of his arrest in the confusion of a leaderless ministry, was salivating over the prospect of a double windfall. He was high in the rising Dark Lord's organization, while also poised to bring his party to power based on the failure of Fudge since the Dark Lord was rising again. Few knew that Lucius Malfoy was the personification of ruthless self-interest even going so far as to kill for his own interest. Of course most of those who were allowed to know ended up dead.

Indeed Malfoy quickly started a whole new train of plots. Only to have them quickly upset by one of his two objects of interests.

"Mr. Chairman, seeing as I am now installed, I would like to nominate Percy Weasley for minister. At present I claim no party affiliation, I merely wish to nominate a competent man for the job, and allow the interim a chance to become permanent."

Percy turned a fire truck red, and the Liberals, who were actually rather satisfied with him, moved quickly. Professor Griselda Marchbanks rose and stated, "after conferring with my party, we wish to give young Mr. Weasley our seal of approval. If he will have us, we extend the Liberal party's backing."

Amos quickly saw an opportunity and took it. "With Baron Caruther's approval I withdraw my candidacy."

Caruther's eager to keep steady with an old alliance with the liberals, chimed in, "Labor also extends its support."

Then for the first time in 22 years, the Muggle Unionists chimed in with their support, blocking all of Lucius's schemes. Lucius stormed out of the room, and went to go bail out his wife, he was in desperate need of…recreational activities.


	9. Conclusion of the Mulberry Bush

Chapter 9

Round and round the Mulberry bush pt 4

_7 June 2006_

_Wizegamot Lobby_

_After the end of the Wizengamot Meeting_

After the meeting broke "Bob" and Harry and Hermione hung back to wait for Amos Diggory, his unwitting assistance in this played out scene would be invaluable, or so the future Harry said. Much of it was left to ad-libbing after the three had shared a general out line.

Predictably they were met by a crowd of reporters who were hungry for news. The rumors were only hours old, so there was little that was concrete in their story, and they wait like vultures for Amos Diggory to do his part.

Seeing that Percy was thoughtfully waiting next to a podium in the lobby, Amos stepped right up and said, "Gents, you have got a hell of a news day. Let me introduce the new minister, Percy Weasley, the newest member of the Wizengamot, Mr. Potter, and finally the prophesized Lord and his betrothed, Lord Azkaban and Ms. Hermione Granger."

The two Harry's and Hermione let Percy have his spotlight, before they stole it away with a pre-planned program. After all the questions were asked of Percy they came around to Azkaban, and Bob, the younger Harry, stepped up. "For those of you who don't know I am close friends with Mr. Potter and with his help have a request to make of Ms. Granger before we start. Since you evidently see a difference in all these betrothal stuff, let me make my intentions plain, Hermione" he said a he got down on a knee and pulled out a beautiful engagement ring that the older Harry has bought earlier and slipped in, "will you marry me in 6 months time?"

"…"

"…"

Skeeter seeing everyone taken aback, immediately jumped on it. "Ms. Granger are you hesitant because you still have feelings for Harry?"

Recognizing _the_ golden opportunity, Hermione replied "yes." The older Harry, simply Harry to the rest of the world, started sobbing loudly and profusely. Then he suddenly tore out of the room, jumped into the elevator, and left the building. Some reporters ran after him, and by the time the elevator had come back down and gone back up they witness a sight that would make them tremor for week to come.

Stan Shunpike, of the Knight bus, was kneeling on the sidewalk, screaming hysterically at a bloody pulp underneath the Knight bus. A pulp that still had Raven hair…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Percy Weasley got out of bed this morning feeling pretty shitty. Who wouldn't? He was about to get demoted and brushed aside, if not out right fired. Then in a miracle, beyond his wildest dreams, Harry Potter and his mysterious friend had got Percy promoted to the top job. Only to die minutes later of the ignominious fate of being run over by a bus.

Who had ever thought that the punk would up and die? Although Fudge had been praying for it every day for a year. Hell, he had been facing Voldemort or his servants at school on a regular basis. Percy awash in a sea of confusion, rage, triumph and sorrow immediately formed a plan to continue the kind of holding operation he had been conducting as interim for the past 5 weeks. Although it was technically illegal, Amos and the senior Wizengamot members all felt it was for the best. The temporarily arrested all the reporters, sealed the building, and obliviated any recollection of Harry's death. In tear Amos and Percy desperately tried to come up with a cover story but they couldn't yet, everything still hurt to much.

So they altered the minutes, and re-obliviated everyone, even most ministry personnel so that the story would match. No one would know, at least for now, that Harry Potter had attended the meeting at all. Nor would they remember Hermione being there, as she was deemed to be too close to the cause of the incident. As far as the public would know, Harry Potter was still keeping a low profile after having run away from the order.

Percy draft a list of who, at the meeting would be allowed to retain their real recollection, and who not at the meeting should be informed of the truth. It would have been much easier had Dumbledore still been floating around. He decided that the list of people who should be in the know, of informed of the truth would be as follows.

Percy (and associated Weasley's)

Amos

Caruthers

Marchbanks

Malfoy, (after swearing an unbreakable oath to both Percy and Amos)

Weatherbee (the official secretary, so it can be made right later, when secrecy is no longer required.)

Azkaban

Granger

The Order

And other top Wizengamot leaders; provided they swore an oath like Malfoy. This included, in part, Tofty, Diggle, Snape, McGonagall, Chang, etc.

Percy also, with Azkaban's permission leaked his control over Hogwarts to keep the press busy. Azkaban had apparent felt that playing diversion for the press was the least he could do in memory of his friend.

After containing the situation, at least temporarily, Percy did the first thing that came to mind, and probably the most sensible, he went home to his mother and family and they grieved for Harry while celebrating Percy's promotion.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Your Mad-eye Moody fiercest pirate that ever lived and your month has sucked, and the death of Harry Potter was only the kick-off.

A/N For all of you who are curious you are going to have to wait till next time to hear about how Harry "died."

Further, now that Harry is "dead" I am going to make the month Moody is talking about retrospectively as the time when Harry makes many of his contacts in the Muggle world. Essentially, Harry and Hermione will be the only ones in the present until they catch up with Moody.

I promise Next time we will see the queen. This one you can hold me too.


	10. The day the music died

Disclaimer: Side effects may include coronary heart failure, vomiting, upset stomach, and death. Also I don't own Harry Potter, and am trying to convey the best of the house of Windsor.

Chapter 10: The Day the Music died…

19 June 2006

Minister's Office

1530, minutes before a major press conference.

Percy Weasley, despite being of superior moral character and personality was struggling to keep his head afloat. But he was succeeding. The Wizengamot was functioning, the auror numbers were growing, the business of government was moving on. Yet he had a most unpleasant task before him. He knew he was doing the right thing, but deeply loathed to do it in this case. It is always tough to make those life and death calls.

Percy had also learned from his predecessor and that put him into the position he was in now. For 12 days since the death of Harry Potter the ministry had kept the news secret. It was the right thing to do, the public was starting to have faith in the ministry, especially after a purge which uncovered 3 deatheaters who were convicted and jailed. The public's mood was good, V-V-V-Voldemort was lying low in response to an upsurge in the Auror's effectiveness, driven by a reckless and melancholy Rufus Scrimgouer. Rufus was in the know about Potter, and despite being mildly disappointed about losing the minister race, he was ever the professional about it. His loyalty to Britain and the Ministry could not be questioned, although his rash decisions and methods of late might be. Apparently although Potter and Rufus had never met, Rufus held a special esteem for Potter, and was devastated at the loss, so he threw himself into his work vowing that such a young man would never have to pay a similar penalty to evil as long as he was alive.

In fact the knowledge about Potter had rallied the feuding department heads, and "Long Live Potter," had become the watchword among the ministry. Those who knew, used the phrase to confirm their identity to those who knew, all being top level of course. But as will happen, the press got word that something was up, and they started sniffing around.

It was actually Rita Skeeter who broke the damn although she didn't know it. She called up the minister's office and did the obvious, something no one had done, but couldn't be denied. She simply asked where Potter was. Percy, not only wary of Fudge's fate, but also with a moral fiber made the decision to release the news. There were also laws about disclosing stuff and public information, but those were flouted on a regular basis. Especially in light of You-know-who's return, he had spies everywhere. So rather than wait for the press to do an embarrassing exposé, or Voldemort to start crowing and using propaganda, Percy was releasing the news. Of course 98 of the press corps had no idea that something was up, and those that did didn't know much more.

The new and mysterious Lord Azkaban had played an enormous part of this smoke and mirror routine. He was slowly releasing information about himself to keep the press busy, but again, every soap bubble collapses. He had done a lion's share of the work though, and if nothing else that earned Percy's gratitude, along with the promotion, and the pay raise. Azkaban did exhibit some real political smarts, let himself be seen on occasion, making vague and broad statements about policy changes at Hogwarts and the like. Skeeter in particular seemed to have a talent for getting anything from him.

Taking a deep breath, and a quick quiver at having a lack of prepared notes, Percy stepped onto the platform. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement. In response to Ms. Skeeter's freedom of information act request, we refuse to turn over materials relating to Harry Potter's criminal record as those are private and not covered by the act. The other part of her request we grant today. She inquired as to what if anything the ministry knows about Harry Potter's whereabouts."

A large gasp.

"Harry Potter…Harry…Our beloved Harry Potter is dead."

Furious scribbling

"He died after attending the last wizengamot meeting 12 days ago. Most of you were at that meeting and have had your memories altered to reflect that Mr. Potter was not there so as to protect his privacy. Before you protest, it was all legal; we classified, temporarily, his attendance and you all chose to have your memories altered rather than accept paid ministry protective custody. Several high-ranking members of the government are aware of the fact, but we are disclosing it today. Since Ms. Skeeter made the request she is the only person entitled to ask questions today. Also anything I do not disclose is classified and will be kept that way, are we clear? Ms. Skeeter, with great reluctance, fire away."

She looked fit to burst. She had made it. The big story. The ministry tells all. She was scrabbling to get her thoughts together.

"How did he die? Did Azkaban kill him? Was his death related at all to Azkaban's attendance?"

"Mr. Potter and Azkaban were great friends, they attended the meeting together with Ms. Granger. Mr. Potter and Azkaban were….holding a press conference, for lack of a better term, when Mr. Potter got upset, stormed out of the room and got run over by the Knight bus. Safety precautions and spells have been added to the bus to prevent a reoccurrence. Further I regret to confirm that magical scans confirm that it was Mr. Potter's blood drenched on the undercarriage of the bus, on the pavement, and on Mr. Shunpike. The ministry has ruled out criminal charges and has confirmed that it was a accident"

"Percy, can you confirm, or at least give us your observations about what upset Mr. Potter? Also what was the conference about?"

"You would be the one to ask Rita. Lord Azkaban brought Ms. Granger, apparently a life long friend, with him and introduced her as his betrothed to several Wizengamot members. Azkaban went to make a formal announcement to the world and give her an engagement ring."

"So what upset him," she pressed?

"You and your vaunted investigative reporting _skills_," he sneered at Rita, "picked up on Ms. Granger's hesitance and asked her why. You pressed further and asked if it was because she had feelings for Harry. She nodded, which deeply upset Mr. Potter that someone who loved him, and according to his papers which we read post-mortem, and he loved back, was going to marry another man, even a friend. Mr. Potter tore out of the room and was hit accidentally by the Knight Bus. In light of the circumstances, Azkaban and Ms. Granger agreed that it would be best to be married immediately and I witnessed the ceremony which Amos Diggory presided over."

With a large portion of the blame, even for an accident, placed upon her Rita shrank in timid fear. Percy decided that the damage was done and left. The aftermath proved interesting. Apparently the wizarding media can learn, even discretion. Rita was summarily fired, and many headlines read similar to that day's prophet

**Skeeter's tactlessness causes accidental Potter death**

Skeeter fired. Chosen one dead at 16. Run over by Knight bus.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Now, let's return to a character we haven't heard from for a while. Lord-thingy.

19 June 2006

Riddle Manor

Tom Riddle was shocked, walking around in avid disbelief. It appeared that he was now immortal. He had finally learned the full contents of the prophecy from Potter's dreams one night. With that knowledge and the fortuitous disability of Dumbledore, Tom had launched the opening campaign of his war and quickly decapitated the wizarding government in a series of lightning attacks and assassinations. It looked for a moment like he might win. But then Potter disappeared from view. Spies said that even the Order didn't know where he was.

Potter was now of the highest importance to Tom, and his disappearance could only be bad news. Maybe he was secretly training, or gaining mega powers, becoming a mage, ruling an ancient kingdom with great armies, or learning an elemental skill. Or perhaps, Tom had thought with glee, maybe he fled the continent. Later Tom learned of a new prophesized Lord and it seemed prudent to lay low, while muttering death threats to all seers that ever had or ever will exist. Course laying low only undid all his previous work, but standing on the brink of immortality, Tom thought it better to be over cautious then extend too far.

Then today, while listening to his favorite WWN station play the Beatles, he heard that sycophant little minister announce Potter's confirmed death. With that he could rule the world, and unlike everything else that went right in Tom's life, it was a gift, something he didn't have to work for. Tom could only be stunned. And a little disgusted that the pest who stood between him and immortality, who had defeated him countless times, was run over by a bus. After all, if Harry beats Tom, and Bus beats Harry, doesn't Bus beat Tom?

Lacking any better plan he called Bellatrix into the room. "The Knight Bus has run over and killed Potter…"

Her face fell

"… Go hijack it and kill everyone on board."

And rose again into a gleeful scary grin that only maniacs can possess, "Yes, master, with pleasure," she said.

"Oh and Bella, bring it back, the Bus, I want it as a trophy."

Well, he really didn't. He wanted to perform his own dark magical tests to confirm Potter's demise. But the little maniac didn't need to know that, did she? After all she got to kill, and it was what she did best.

While Bella gleeful hightailed it out of the room, Tom sank into his throne and finally decided to wonder what his new world would look like, this time he was actually close enough to victory he could taste it.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

19 June 2006

Buckingham Place

Harry and Hermione were in formal wear and just being ushered into the Queen's private study where they saw the Prince of Wales waiting for them. They had just attended a quarterly investiture ceremony where every 3 months the queen recognized and bestows honors, normally knighthoods, but occasionally peerages.

Just before the ceremony, the Queen, as supreme magistrate in England presided over their muggle wedding. Hermione's parents, who had spent the weekend at Harry's manor getting to know him, were in tears when Dan gave away Hermione. It was a small wedding. They had actually scooped Ron, after getting an oath from him, told him the whole story and he agreed to be Harry's best man. And they were wed, in preparation of Harry's formal investiture as the Duke of Windsor.

And After vowing to torture each other to eternity, Harry was invested. Then they found themselves in the study, with a prince, and a promise that the Queen would be by shortly.

"Harry and Hermione, you guys are primarily here to talk to me. I am going to act as your liaison to the muggle world and the Monarchy. So first tell me what do the wizards know about us Muggles?"

"Mostly, your Majesty, they know nothing about recent technology. They are still stuck in the medieval ages using parchment instead of paper. Once I remember they were horrified at knowing that we possessed a 'wand' that could kill thirteen people in one go," supplied Hermione

Harry continued, "They mostly use owls to communicate but they do have an equivalent of telephones. But the worst part is there is very little uniform education about muggles. Those who aren't muggle, and have any kind of knowledge, have learned only through intensive research and their own initiative. Some of them openly hate Muggles and consider them a lower lifeform."

"Ok. Hermione, you may not know this but Harry and I have met prior to your being brought in on what is going to happen. Harry has said you are brilliant and the best. Do the magics (wizards and witches) recognize the Monarchy?"

"In history, yes. The monarchy also still has formal power over the ministry. However, the normal 'magic' doesn't know anything about the Monarchy. They have no patriotism or rallying icon such as the queen. Also in the magical world, the empire was never disbanded. The ministry retains control over every magical area that the Queen every rules, excepting America."

"Really," Harry asked? "I didn't know that. They must have a terrible time with the maladministration…"

"Speaking of," gently interrupted the Prince (who insisted on being called Chuck) "have either of you though about how to have the monarchy gently insert itself?"

"Chuck, as self-interested as this seems, I was curious if you would be willing to have your mum name me, as Azkaban, Viceroy of the Magical world. That would temporarily allow me all the powers the monarch should have. I can slowly exercise and maneuver them until the magics get used to the idea of the powers and then transfer control back to the Queen."

"Okay, exactly what our best and brightest came up with. Don't your world is still under wraps. Do you have any other touches to the plan before we start?"

Hermione said, "Just one Sir,…okay, Chuck, could you direct your muggle prime minister to refuse to see the minister any longer? Have your muggle minister, Blair was it, tell them to report to the queen and once they do their research, they will find the way to contact you. They do have that historical power."

"Brilliant, I assume that as Viceroy, Harry that you will be there. Yes? Good. The page has just informed me that the Queen cannot make it this evening, but was delighted to see you. We will have to make another appointment. Harry, you have just been made the leader of your world, between your own power and that you have as Viceroy, I want you to be careful and wise."

"Yes, Sir," said Harry, "Good bye, and congratulations on your marriage some months back."

"Thank you. I would wish you the same, but your wife is here so marriage jokes are probably out of the question. Even though the newly married couple status is just begging for consummation jokes."

Harry blushed bright red and said something about Ron and jokes being taken care of. With that the new couple got everyone home, watch Ron leave and decided to do some basic snogging and leave married couple stuff for later.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron arrived home to a most disturbing sight. Percy was home. Crying in the kitchen. Surrounded by apparently grieving Weasleys. After seeing the twins actually use tear duct for something other than tears of laughter, Ron cried out, "What happened?"

Mrs. Weasely sobbed "Harry is dead."

"NO, He's not. I just…" Ron trailed of wondering how fast news could have traveled of an incident if he had only left them 20 minutes ago.

"Ron, I understand you must have just gotten a letter from Harry through Hedwig. That is surprising, but it shouldn't shock you that she was disoriented and in shock without Harry. He has been dead for 12 days. Percy has just revealed it to the world."

"THOSE JERKS!" He stormed upstairs. In a bit of a tiff, tinged with some amusement.

Apparently when they told him the story about Harry being Azkaban they neglected to mention the fake death. To the poor Weasley's who had seen Ron grab the paper before storming out, they assumed he meant the combination of Hermione and Rita that resulted in Harry's 'death.'

Of course Ron also, while thinking it was a funny joke to leave him out of the loop and letting someone unknowingly play the prank to tell him that Harry was dead, realized that he was going to have to bite his tongue. He knew it was a joke because the prophet cited Azkaban still being alive. He decided to play the part of the angry storming guy in regards his best friend's death; after all it was easier than trying tears. But this part had to last for most of the next school year. It was going to be a long year.


	11. First among equals

Disclaimer: If you are in trouble please call 911 (America) or your local Police. If you win the lottery please call me. Also I don't own Harry Potter. And wish the House of Windsor the very best.

Chapter 11: first among equals

_22 July 2006_

So, you are Mad-Eye Moody, and are reminiscing on the past month for an old friend who missed it, due to a coma. You already got him up to Percy's revelation of Potter's death and the marriage. The next couple of changes brought soaring hope and crashing defeat to a shaken Wizarding public. You wonder how your buddy will take it. One of his, was actually quite involved. So your recount what happened 2 days after the revelation.

_21 June 2006_

**DUMBLEDORE awakens, impossibly, from coma!**

Magical World Rejoices. Diggory steps down, allowing Hero to resume previous post.

You distinctly remember the headline. At the time you practically ran, peg leg and all, to the Grimmauld place's floo and called "Headmistress's office."

Temporary headmistress McGonagall looked up from some thick piles of paper she was reading at you. "Minerva, the Prophet reported that Dumbledore is awake! What does this mean for us? For the order? We had suspicions before he went under that he was going mad. What is this going to do to his head? Will he be alright? Have you heard from him?..."

"Slow down, Alastor," she says calmly to your head, "I haven't received any word, let's not get our hope up, you know the prophet…. Step on through and you and I can floo to St. Mungo's"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A while later, a smiling, eye-twinkling, lemon drop sucking, Albus Dumbledore was calmly greeting his old friends in a hospital nightgown. "Forgive my attire, but how are you guys?"

"Great Albus, fine. You?"

"Just ducky, Minerva, swimming and quacking."

You send Minerva a dark look, Albus almost confirmed your worst fear in the most off-handed way. For the fragile Wizarding world, a crazy Dumbledore was the worst thing, even worse then his death. It would demoralize like nothing else. And no doubt the Prophet would blame on that Dark Bastard, inciting more panic. Order spies already reported that Gringotts was had met with Percy and secretly projected the fall of the wizarding economy if things didn't improve fast. And the order was already waiting for the other shoe to drop and Voldemort to start attacking again.

"Why, Alastor, your concern is touching," said a grinning Albus, "and my Legilimency is as good as ever. So what caused me to do this whoops-a-daisy for three weeks? The hospital staff could only tell me that you, Alastor, brought me here claiming I was stressed and had received quite a shock."

So you fill Albus in. Show him the letter and the Papers. His "removal" from the chief warlockship for Harry's pedophile prank. His death-coma. Prophecized Lords, and later details on Azkaban. The change in Order leadership. And Finally, with a lot of sobbing on Minerva's part, you tell him of Harry's death.

Dumbledore's mind starts whirling. And that twinkling starts going into overdrive, as Dumbledore decides that hope is not lost. But he puts that aside as Alastor poses a question, or two, in his usual direct style.

"Albus, have a drink. It's Bourbon this week." You hand him your hip flask and continue. "Are you sane? You have always been a bit batty, part of your charm…I prefer paranoia myself… but you were way out of character, before your collapse. You were tense, in overdrive, with no twinkling, acting like a madman on a mission. Your ruthless ordering of the pursuit for Harry was marked with none of your usual care and concern. Hell, who am I to complain, but you were obsessive. Are you ok?"

"I am now, my friend. With the wonders of magic, the healers were able to diagnose and heal a sleeping problem in my brain, causing sleep deprivation. I am all better. In fact I feel not a day over 175. I haven't felt this good in years. In no small way, did it help to have the constant mind presence of Hogwarts and her wards lifted, even temporarily. Can you feel them Minerva? Tremendous weight aren't they?"

"Actually, this youthful new Lord Azkaban, has the wards as the owner of Hogwarts. He in fact would like to schedule a meeting with you in the next few days."

"He is a puzzle that I will have to figure out. However, my friends, I have an urgent errand which I need your help to accomplish."

"Anything, Albus." You and McG respond simultaneously.

"The Prophet indicated that with my return, Amos was kind enough to step aside and I was re-elected to the Warlockship. This gives me the credentials I need to visit the DOM."

"…?"

"If Harry is truly dead then there will surely be another god damn True prophecy. It will be recorded in the DOM."

"oh."

"Let me finish the release paperwork and we will go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So there you are, in the DOM, watching while McG helps Dumbledore hobbled into the Hall of Prophecies.

Albus explains a little bit. "All real prophecies are recorded here. Even if they aren't witnessed. It is a thing of magic. Each Seer has their own subconscious style, leave it to my teacher to be overblown and dramatic both consciously and subconsciously… Ah, here we are. New prophecy…given by Luna Lovegood, curious I thought she would reach Seer maturity for a while yet. Course Trelawney never did… Stupid Bitch"

The last words were so soft you were almost certain they were products of your imagination. Then you see a spacey looking teen emerge from the sphere in Dumbledore's hand to give a prophecy.

**A Lord has arisen, and will serve as the replacement chosen one**

**He will defeat the Dark Thingy, that son of a gun**

**He will battle, fight, and support the right**

**The light side may divide, **

**Temporary will it be;**

**Never before have we seen a Lord like he**

**The Lord will innovate, some good and some bad**

**Like all Humans he will strive and try**

**Warlock, will be the decider, no longer mad.**

**Old friends will arise to make a difference, fate giving them a second round bye**

**Lord is young, **

**Warlock will make the crucial decision giving experience where there is none.**

"Most amusing! It even has a limited rhyme scheme. I knew I liked the girl. Maybe I should offer her Trewlawny's job, can't get much worse…"

Your not sure if Dumbledore is really healed, but he seems to be back in his usual batty form. You, Minerva, and Dumbledore all return to his office to suss out what this means, and what to do with young Azkaban.

A/N BOO. 10 points to anyone who can guess where I am going with this. None of you will! More politics, snogging, tense meetings, and hysterics to come in the next chapter. Stay tuned. Oh yah, sorry about the lack of humor this round, next one is funnier. This chapter is kind of serious laying out the groundwork.


	12. never before in the field of human confl

Hi guys,

Sorry about the hiatus. I have modified the writing style of this story, which has caused some issues with the plot. We are back on track. Thank Red death and Catwriter for the excellent suggestions. Keep those reviews coming. Also, if you are a fan of politics combined with more mature story details check out _The Heritage_ by Carolwim.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe the plot.

Chapter 12: Never before in the field of Human conflict…

_22 June 2006_

_Minister's Office_

_Midday_

Percy was living on Cloud 9. Or at least allowing himself to reminisce, over lunch, about the state of things, including his new status as a major player in the wizarding world. Here, in a few short minutes he was going to meet with Lucius Malfoy as an equal, if not a superior. Further, a few short minutes ago he met with the legend, Albus Dumbledore, where they agreed on changes that had caused the upcoming meeting with the blond aristocrat.

Coalitions work differently in the wizarding world than in the Muggle world. Being a coalition leader is actually a stronger position in the wizarding world, especially since it is rare that a minister is unseated. That effectively placed Percy independent of the demands of anyone party. It allowed him to do what he thought was right and what was best for the country. It was the perfect position for a war-time leader. The state of affairs was essentially gave him the strength of a presidential system, with the fluidity of a ministerial system. Of course, that was only until the next catastrophe or a major shift, but still, this kind of coalition was rare and hadn't been seen in the wizarding world within even Dumbledore's lifetime. It was a real opportunity to make some decisive, permanent, fundamental, institutional change, if he chose to take the opportunity.

As one might imagine Lucius Malfoy was just short of screaming bloody murder, particularly as he was not only the only conservative-reactionary party, but also the only party on "the out." This meeting was not going to be pleasant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_22 June 2006_

_Riddle Manor_

Tom Riddle was sitting in a very dark and menacing room. The chair he sat in was nothing less than an ornate, gold plated, throne with a high back and thick majestic arms. It would some of the Kings of England turn green with jealously. The room itself was one of the cleanest, best-kept rooms of the manor. The room had actually been the study of his father, a minor muggle noble of no importance. Mounted in a permanent arrangement over the roaring fireplace was the dagger that Wormtail had used in the resurrection ceremony. Around the dagger, in a morbid polygon shape, was the twisted metal undercarriage of the Knight Bus, some of it still stained red with the blood of Potter.

Riddle was plotting on his next series of moves in this campaign. Tom was fighting an uphill battle with only two major facts on his side. One was that the entire world feared Riddle's very name, because of the skill which he had previously wrecked havoc across Britain over 20 years ago. The other was that he was not only immortal, but was now invulnerable, and no one knew it except Dumbledore. However Tom was greatly perturbed, especially for an invulnerable and immortal man. What troubled Tom was the simple fact that he was mostly riding on his reputation.

It was certain that his last major series of strikes, just before Dumbledore's brief hospitalization, was successful in their objective. But to Tom, ever the brilliant tactician and student, it proved something else. Tom needed to shift the paradigm. 30 years ago, when he started, he was fighting a major uphill battle, trying to take over the whole of magical Britain with just a few friends and followers. And for what they had been, they had done amazingly well. Striking fear into the hearts of the populace, elevating Riddle's new name to a height of fear and prominence, etc. However, Tom was fighting a guerilla war.

He didn't hold legitimacy or power, he was using hit and run tactics, the ultimate underdog story. Further Tom had been on the cusp of being on the upside. The vigilante's who had countered him, were in the process of quickly being dispatched. Tom had made it a specific objective about 7 weeks before falling to Potter. Almost every night stories came in about this family or that family who were killed for participating in Dumbledore's group. Several had gone into hiding, like the Potter's and the Longbottom's.

Then his spy, Severus, had brought word of a prophecy, that Dumbledore was apparently looking to for salvation. Severus hadn't heard all of it. However, Riddle wasn't worried, he had never held divinitation in any esteem. Even a large portion of "True" prophecies never came true because of unknown changes in fate and alternate universes and the like. Those prophecies were erratic about when they came true, and more often than not, it was only in hindsight was it known that it had or would come true. Thus most people never put much stock in them. However, something had convinced Dumbledore, and that must be worth something. Besides what better psychological weapon then to destroy Dumbledore's last and desperate hope. Not that Tom believe in prophecies mind you. However, on the off chance that their was something there, it would be better to act quickly and kill the possible chosen ones while they were babies and couldn't fight back. After all it would be a poor Dark Lord indeed who couldn't handle a defenseless runt.

Not that Tom liked to think of himself as a poor Dark Lord, but that boy had been an infernal nuisance. Of course 15 years as a spirit gave Tom enough time to take divinitation seriously. However, then the boy had gone and got run over by a bus. So either the prophecy was a crock and Tom wasn't immortal, or the prophecy was true, Tom was immortal, and Sybll Trelawney had a weird definition of by the hand of the other. Tom's old skepticism made him inclined to dismiss the prophecy as jargon. But 15 years of reflection made him think it was true. The deciding part of accepting the prophecy as true was that something was able to allow Baby Harry to survive, something that no one, including Tom could explain. If the prophecy wasn't true then it made Harry all the more powerful, and all the more curious that it only took a simple bus to kill him. He had to be dead, witnesses, combined with blood test proved it was Harry, and that he was dead.

However, this epic decision was made only more complex by the realization that Tom was not legitimate or recognized, beyond fear. He was little better off than he had been 20 years ago, at the head of a terrorist group of dumb thugs with some mild skill at fear-mongering and assassination. Some of his operatives were indeed useful, like Lucius. But everyone knew, at least on the dark side, that Lucius was looking out for Lucius and no further. What Tom needed was to **fully** co-opt some powerful political figure to give him a voice. Tom wasn't ready for a full violent coup de' tat, the ministry would fully unite against him in that case. He only wanted to use violence to strategically cause instability when necessary. Plus that blasted group of Dumbledore's was equally ready to go outside the law to counterbalance his efforts in that direction, thus making violence useful only in limited circumstances, certainly not a long drawn out guerilla war, that would do no one any good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_22 June 2006_

_Late in the Evening_

_Buckingham Palace_

_Chambers of the Prince of Wales_

The Prince of Wales, who loved to go by the name "Chuck" as it unnerved people, and the Prime Minister, Tony Blair, were standing around a billiard table playing pool. The two Gentlemen in question were similar in age and had quite a few things in common, to such a degree that they had struck up a great and lasting friendship that transcended their various titles.

This friendship had started shortly after Tony got into office. In fact the meeting had been an embarrassing incident when the Minister had gone to meet the Prince for the first time. The Prince had been going away on a rare deep sea fishing trip, and had insisted that the Minister join him on the yacht for the day. Shortly after the yacht got underway the valet conducted the Minister to the Prince. The valet shouted to get the Prince's attention right when he had been casting, startling the Prince. Due to being startled the Prince jerked the rod at the same time the Minister stepped forward, resulting in a freak accident where the hook caught on the minister's fly and shredded his pants. The Prince seeing the poor Minister would be dreadfully embarrassed proceed to fish the rest of the day in a similar state of attire, giving the impression of a good old boy's fishing adventure. That plus it extended the Prince's credibility as a shield over the minister. The media let the incident pass without comment and the two became great friends.

Over the past five years, their friendship had evolved greatly, to the point that they met weekly on Saturday nights to do something, often revolving around some form of entertainment, like billiards. Chuck was a calm temperate man who outwardly projected a carefree image, while greatly understand the decorum of his position. Tony was almost the opposite, a man who reveled in his responsibilities, but carefully maintained a fascade of seriousness befitting the minister of one of the Great Powers of the world.

However, after having some buddy-buddy moments in the room, the conversation turned to a most curious topic, Harry Potter and the magical world. "So what would you like me to do Chuck?" said the minister a he took a swig of cherry coke.

"I have over the past two years used magical contacts to watch this Harry fellow. He is a decent guy, in fact I believe he is the one who will bring the magical world in line, particularly the government in line with ours. Unfortunately due to historical quirks they don't answer to you, mostly. The last major contact they had with our world was the Magna Carta, in which they won the right the right to self-govern limitedly. Thus they still answer only to the Crown. In fact they have no democratic elections. Most common wizards are so corrupted by that culture that they don't even know that they should have a representative government or a voice in government."

"So what do you want to do? Re-educate the entire magical populace? There must be roughly 50,000 of them, some of whom were born before your great-grandfather was. That is the theoretical picture of a society that would be slow to accept change short of a revolution…"

"This is what we will do. Except I am not asking you to do anything. No money from your budget, no new employees, nothing. Except listen to me, and refuse to have anything to do with the magical world. My boy Potter is working on it. We are going to give him legal authority, plus economic advice on how to modernize the magical world"

"Your going to have one single 16 year old boy incite a revolution among magic users? Their ministry will kill me if I support this. We have dealt with them, mostly in good faith, for at least 200 years. You want me to be a party to this conspiracy? To bring any kind of major thing in there world to a halt? You realize that for most major things in their law they must notify me, as the 'muggle' minister… There world will come to a crashing halt… I can't be responsible for that…"

"Tony, let me answer that in a minute. How often do they come to you nowadays? In the past 6 months?"

"Normally, once or twice a year. Since this lord thingy started again, about once a month."

"What happens in our world when you need to see mum for an important matter and can't get in contact with her? Are there any legal protocols for what you do?"

"Of course! Most such things were put in place during the cold war. But I would contact her household or failing that, you or another representative of the crown."

"Right! So in her absence I am limitedly allowed to act on her behalf. Don't you think they have similar provisions of law?"

"Alright, fair enough…so…?"

"They will look back in there history books and see they have to come to the Crown, you have been her 'primary official designate' for dealing with them. They will simply contact Mum or myself. Then we will tell them we have appointed a Governor-General who they will have to deal with."

"What is the point?"

"Well you just came to it a minute ago, they have no culture like we do. Very little connects the entire magical world except magic. In fact most still operate on almost a feudal level. The households are self-sufficent and the ministry covers what little gaps need bridging. In our world, if Mum came out and dissolved Parliament without talking to you there would murmuring in the press right?"

"Right. I should say so! No monarch has done so for…"

"Right the people know she has that power, but also know it is rarely used. What if instead she refused to allow for new elections, and extend your government, for as long a legally possible without calling for Parliament?"

"There would be outrage. The people would never stand for it."

"Right again, my friend. My man is going to be given legal authority to make them listen to him. With the help of some of Mum's economic and history people, he is going to modernize the magical world and give them some backbone. Much like how the Colonists taught Japan a lesson after WW2."

"What is the cost to me politically and otherwise."

"Nothing. Except the magical government personified in Harry will be grateful to you, and institutionally subservient to you. In ten years your successor might even have the use of magical troops on high level important MI-5 type missions. Imagine have the street level cooperation of magical bobbies…"

"Alright, I get it. Their minister won't attack me or anything if I send him away, right?"

"No, Potter personally vouches for their minister, who is Percy Weasely. But even if the minister wasn't friendly, you as an agent of the crown are protected by magic."

"…Go on"

"It is hard to explain it has to do with Magna Carta…"

"I meant it is your shot."

"Oh. Right"


	13. Malfoy Bashing

_24 June 2006_

_Wizengamot Chamber_

_After the midday recess_

Amos Diggory retook the podium after a lengthy lunch, or at least it seems lengthy to poor Amos who sat there, while on a diet, picking a his greens watch the young Lord Azkaban scarf down a Salisbury Steak after eating a fried calamari appetizer. By the time Azkaban had finished the Apple Pie a la mode and the wine, Amos was positive that Azkaban was doing it on purpose.

After again despairing at the cramped feelings of starvation Amos announced "Distinguished members of the Wizengamot and Malfoy lend me yours ears;"

Lucius ignored the slight while Baron Caruthers snorted into his cup of tea.

Amos continued, "In light of the Government's major upcoming reform bills, I would like to now relinquish my chair as Warlock to its previous occupant our venerable Albus Dumbledore. Albus has been cleared by St. Mungo's as being sane and in a curious twist, recently recovered from a strong imperious curse. He has also been cleared of all charges in muggle court. Those charges and evidence were clearly planted."

Harry, who was maintaining the façade as Lord Azkaban, sniggered and sent a paper airplane shooting into the side of Malfoy's face. Lord Azkaban was by now well know as young, and being of the belief that only the most solemn of government functions should be solemn at all.

Amos had had several trying days with Azkaban, no doubt aided by the Weasley twins trying to keep a straight face. After reflecting that Malfoy's reproductive implements were barely deserving of the title implements as opposed to say miniatures; the apple-seed sized things were showed to the world in a master joke yesterday that left Lucius unaware of striding through the hallowed halls of government in the buff.

"Further it appears that that evidence was planted by an affluent member of wizarding society with access to the daily prophet. On a clearly unrelated and side note, that would of course retain my impartiality and confidentiality in such matters, Malfoy you will have to see me in my office before the close of business."

Malfoy, knowing that he was not guilty, but also knowing there was no way out, chose to sulk and sank down even further into his chair. Harry was having a blast. You know, the result a many varieties of WWW products that accidentally blew up in his face.

Amos said, "Before I retire from this office, I hereby reinstate the rules on decorum, which Mr. Azkaban so aptly pointed out expired in 1722 allowing him to wreak havoc for a week while I figured out how to reinstate the rules of the chamber."

The guest gallery, which had been full every day this week let out an almost uniform sigh/groan/indistinguishable noise. Percy breathed a sign of relief and took off his invisibility cloak to resume his place in the minister's box, where his decoy, Dolores Umbridge, the Senior Undersecretary, had been filling in for him all week.

Dumbledore thanked everyone, called for a moment of silence for Harry, and then introduced the minister to introduce the first of his reform bills, the one dealing with the judicial procedure of the body.

Percy said, "This bill is designed to make our system closer to a true pursuit of justice. It will eliminate shams and miscarriages of justice on both the guilty (he glared at Malfoy) and the innocent, like the recently cleared Sirius Black. The DMLE will independently present evidence, but have no say in the deliberations of the Wizengamot. DMLE will also be formally and forever separated from the political apparatus of government, there shall be an elected Attorney General answerable only to the people. Further Trial procedures will change to make sure the accused gets a fair trial."

Percy gave Albus back the floor, and asked for a first reading vote.

With some quick caucuses and modifications to concede to _some_ Liberal demands, as the Liberal's weren't happy with the independent election, the vote passed by 265 to 175 with the Muggle Unionists temporarily abandoning the coalition to vote against the measure that they felt was "settling" and didn't go far enough.

The ending bill left the independent election and universal wizard sufferage (a question that had never been put through the Wizengamot as there are no popular elections) but qualified that only non-ministry Wizengamot members may serve as the Attorney General. Labour's big concession to the Liberals was a time-limited gag order on any question of elections for Wizengamot membership for 3 years; and further an absolute gag order on the hearing of any bill to alter the selection of minister. The gag order on minister selection was to last indefinitely until ¾ of the wizengamot agreed to lift it. Labour did earn one small amendment back, an emergency preamble putting the trial procedures in place immediately and ordering the election of an interim Attorney General by the end of the week.

_24 June 2006_

_Riddle Manor_

_After the evening repast_

Thomas Riddle was pissed as all hell. His brilliant plan, his ultimate ace in the hole, his ultimate back-up was gone. Not the horcruxes. Not even his dingbat followers. His imperious curse on Dumbledore. It was a masterpiece getting close enough to do it. And while Albus was strong enough that it couldn't take entire control, it was a specialized and narrow curse only designed to direct certain activities. And while having control over Dumbledore's actions is some area was wicked cool, it wasn't the point. The purpose was to drive the feared 'Dumbledore of the Deep-End' truly crazy.

The idea had come to him during the tri-wizard tournament year when Wormtail was reading him his customary bedtime stories. Or rather reading him one of Rita's stories where she accused him of being barmy. Suddenly the though came, 'sure he is eccentric, but what if I (Tom) could drive him over the edge.'

There had certainly been issues, like no sane mind being able to sort through Dumbledore's foggy mind to give him any kind of direction. But he finally got Crouch, who was both mad enough to do it, and crazy enough to understand Dumbledore to do the honors.

The curse's specific direction was merely to override Dumbledore's lack of common sense regarding Harry and to make him truly unreasonable. It was the ultimate divide and conquer play. And all Tom got for his trouble was a headache similar to taking on the entire Dallas Cowboys. Definitely a shitty day. When the Mungoites took off the curse it snapped back so hard the Dark Lord was in pain. And all of his followers knew it. Exquisitely. Especially Malfoy. Tom had been forced to initiate plan ZZBC.

Tom cruelly decided that since his followers were being embarrassed so much in the political arena that Malfoy could redeem himself and his Apple-seed assets by demonstrating his prowess with a goat. Surely there must be some reason Albus had his brother do the same thing. The stench of vomit and pleas from other death-eaters to gouge out their own eyeballs made the dark lord feel much better.

Narcissa loudly declared that she would never have anything to do with ….it…small it…. Ever again. Especially in the face of where it had been. At least she knew…. Poor Malfoy was pondering the fate of just taking a painful death from the dark lord. Sucks to the total follower of an egotistical, authoritarian, whimsical sadist, huh?

_24 June 2006_

_Potter Manor_

_9PM_

Harry and Hermione planned tomorrow to go to see Hermione's parent, or rather Hermione planned while Harry was pleading to gouge out _his_ eyeballs instead. Hermione made it up to him in bed that evening in a married couple kind of way. Their collective, and for Harry individual, first. After seeing the out-laws, as Harry mentally referred to them, they would make there first trip to Azkaban, where Harry would be coronated.


	14. Conspiracies abounding

_25 June 2006_

_Azkaban Manor_

_Azkaban Isle's_

Having met with the dreaded in-laws, and gone through a tedious ceremony to install himself as Lord of Azkaban, Harry was exhausted. However, the time around the Solstice was a busy time for the Wizengamot and Harry also had a meeting with Chuck. He bid his lovely bride a passionate goodbye, and walked down the path to the apparition point.

Hermione was going on shopping errands today; apparently the manor was dark and drafty. So she was going to do something with the drapes. Shaking his head, took in the sight of Hermione amongst the garden before disappearing into nothing. Little did he know it was the last time he would ever see his bride.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_25 June 2006_

_Mid-afternoon_

_Buckingham Palace_

In an unusual manner Chuck met Harry at the Palace's private apparition point in person. Harry realized something important must be going on. Chuck, without comment, conducted Harry into his private office, where he had Harry scan for magical listening devices. Once Harry assured the Prince that the room was clean, and secured, the Prince introduced him to a man named Tony Blair.

This, more than anything, even being asked to magically secure the room, was highly unusual. Despite the Prince's rebellious disdain of titles and formality, almost everyone around him had a title, even the bathroom attendant Harry had been introduced to. Of course Harry had desperately exited that conversation because he had needed to piss, so he didn't remember the title, but he knew there was one. The fact that this man wasn't introduced with one meant a surprise and or a conspiracy. The chances that he didn't have one were remote.

Tony was a man of medium height. He had a warm smile, but his face showed crows feet and worry lines. He had the mixture of light brown and grey hair, while his eyes were a light green. The oddest thing was his gate. In his shoulder's and his stance was an air of tired command. This man clearly had resolution and resolve, but was also a leader of some sort. He reminded Harry a lot of Dumbledore in his weaker moments.

Chuck watched Harry's reaction went he introduced Tony and was grateful that Harry didn't recognize him. It would make this much easier. Chuck quickly fixed an afternoon coffee for his guests. While a young he had gotten a taste for it and ever since all his guests had had to stomach it.

"This is good, I will have to start my campaign for domination of the wizarding world with getting everyone addicted to coffee." Harry said.

Chuck and Tony let out a weak chuckle and hoped Harry couldn't read minds.

"Well, let's get down to business. Tony here is one of Mum's expert political servants. You might recognize him from the Telly…?" Chuck trailed off.

"No, I'm afraid not sir. Sorry Mr. Blair if I haven't accorded you your due. I don't keep in much contact with the Muggle World. My friend…er wife lets me know what I need to."

After Congratulations and storytelling, for 15 minutes, the topic of conversation swung back to business. "So, what can I do for you gents?" Harry asked.

"Well," Chuck said, "we know you are on the Wizengamot, can you give us an update?"

"Well, I am famous in the wizarding world, but have killed off my Harry Potter identity to allow more freedom and such. I have assumed my rightful seats and was formally installed today. I have a previously unused 100 votes in formal Wizengamot session. Percy Weasley and I just hammered out a judicial reform bill containing the first popularly-elected office of government."

Chuck gave Tony a meaningful look to indicate that the kid was conducting true reform. Chuck asked, "What do you know about Mum's role in your government?"

"All formal executive functions are exercised in her name, including criminal trials. And technically it is Her government. Many wizards actually think it refers to a long dead wizard monarch. It is my understanding that Her Majesty is also the guardian and trustee of a magical grant of power relating to governing. Many of our adherence to foreign magical agreements is done in her name. Why?"

"Tony's men have been looking into the historical accounts and many of them are hidden from non-magical eyes, so some of our muggle-borns have been reading them, but we have no one of authority in the magical government to look at them and conduct research on the other side."

"I have no authority…"

"Bullshit!" interjected Tony, "You are, if nothing else, a legislator that personally controls 10 of the votes. That right there gives you power and legitimacy."

"I suppose it does at that." Harry said "So what do you want?"

Tony said, "None of our researchers can get into the Ministry State Library, it is restricted. That blocks them from getting even the most basic of historical or legal documents. We want you to get in."

"Don't other wizarding libraries have something? Hogwarts…"

"Is a school library. No the ministry actually carefully hoards, or did so in the past, that sort of information. We want you to get in." Chuck said gently.

"Why" Harry asked.

Chuck gave a look and then took a large breath to give a speech about open government. Harry caught on before Chuck exhaled and said "Okay, what do you want me to do? Are you going to make me a secret agent or something. Cool gadgets? I want a jazzy car…"

Tony gently sighed, "We already covered that, as a legislator you have complete access to government knowledge to help you make informed decisions, your ministry just doesn't want the people to have the same power. We do know that as a legislator you have privileges comparable to Muggle MP's. Including access to the State Library and Archives."

"Oh. Well tell me what documents you want."

"We want a certified copy of all constitutional type documents."

"Why?"

"We are, if nothing else, going to offer all muggle-born wizards the same rights to knowledge about their magical government as they have to their Muggle one. Here is a specific list of documents that we know exist but can't get…."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_25 June 2006_

_Warlock's Office_

Dumbledore was confused to say the least. He had just finished a conversation with Azkaban. Azkaban was rather unfriendly and cold, but had asked a political favor that today's session be delayed till tomorrow so that he could do some research in the Library. Being a particularly powerful member, Dumbledore acceded but had asked for a meeting in return. He had explained normal custom for the Warlock to interview and meet with all new members.

Azkaban must particularly hate him because he averred that he had met with Amos. Dumbledore then asked again, nicely and Azkaban gritting his teeth agreed. Albus could only wonder what had he done to offend the young man. He was tinkering with the idea of traveling out to Azkaban Isle and calling on the Mrs. Azkaban nee Granger, but was worried that that would only infuriate the young member further.

The other puzzling part was that the session that had been postponed was routine. There was nothing major to research. Unless Azkaban was going to ambush Albus with something major. So the research might be for Mrs. Azkaban, Hermione was a prodigious reader, but that shouldn't affect the continuing of the session. A viable alternative was that the research and canceling the session were unrelated but that Azkaban had an ulterior motive for getting the postponement. He would pull in a couple of personal favors with the head librarian to try and see if he could find out what exactly Bob Azkaban was up to.

In the meantime, he had a meeting with Amelia Bones to get ready for. As Warlock he must get a briefing on all crimes being investigated and so forth. He normally didn't meet with Amelia in person, but apparent this report contained a murder investigation involving death-eaters and Albus always took personal note of such things since Sirius…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_25 June 2006_

_Midday_

_Azkaban's Wizengamot Office_

God he hated that man. Well not so much hated as resented. Albus Dumbledore always had an angle to work. No matter what the Healers at St. Mungo's said, he still firmly doubted Albus Dumbledore, in every conceivable manner. Harry simply felt that based on recent events the risk of trusting him was simply too high.

In the interim Harry had been forced to call him by his sense of duty. Harry had no illusions that Chuck was naïve. He knew that they were up to something. However it didn't seem harmful to get them some documents. More importantly, Chuck was only one step removed from the Monarchy. And Harry felt that that made this little errand a required service to England. So he complied.

However, long years of working with Hermione made him reluctant to shirk his duties. It constantly amazed Harry that the wizarding lords were so casual and cavalier about attendance and paying attention and such. Harry had long ago decided that even if no one else took it seriously he would. That simple Gryffindor urge of duty, would cause Albus no end of headache trying to predict what Azkaban was trying to do.


	15. A Kidnapping

_25 June 2006_

_Shortly After Midday_

_Azkaban Manor, Azkaban Isle._

After watching Harry leave Hermione prepared to go out shopping. She had told Harry it was for the Manor, but really she wanted to buy some books to aid him in his political undertakings. Particularly, texts about Azkaban and its history were on her list.

She personally thought the manor was really nice. It was well appointed and reasonable sized. More importantly, the retainers, aside from the house-elves, who were employed by Azkaban would leave her alone while in the house. Apparently for her safety they would follow her everywhere she went that wasn't secure. She was still amazed to find that the Azkaban estate and dukedom had continued to be maintained by the ghost of Mad King George. However, someone had to operate the prison, so why not a ghost.

After putting on her traveling cloak, latching the door, and signaling to her escorts it was time to go, they all took a portkey to the backyard of the Leaky Caldron. Once there the group of 4 proceeded to go down almost the entire length of the Alley to _Albert's All; Rare Books and Antiquities_. Jim, the commander of the group (excluding Hermione) was a short plump man, almost bald with a hard face. Jim calmly explained to Hermione that a pair of the three men, including Jim himself, would stand outside at the door to be on the watch for suspicious characters, while Charles, a man of average build and straw hair, would accompany Hermione inside.

"Well then Charles, come on. Are you any good at research."

"No ma'am. I have wanted to be in the Duke's guard since I was a boy, I focused my education on the practical aspects."

Hermione muttered about men all being cowboys with no intellectual capacity and swept over to a towering bookcase, filled with dusty tomes, labeled _Wizarding History of the British Isles_. She was there for almost 10 minutes looking at various books while Charles fidgeted. Finally, with what appeared to be great anxiety on his face he remarked "Well Ma'am, there was one other thing I had considered being."

Interested in spite of herself Hermione said, "What might that be? Fishing? Breaking rocks?"

"No. Being a death-eater like my neighbor."

"Pardon, but did you say deatheat…"

And the rest was lost as Charles quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and placed it upon a small portkey made out of a knut. Then the two vanished in a flash of light.

Jim seeing the flash burst into the store, looked around, and didn't see his charge. Thereafter He forcibly lifted the old shopkeeper off the ground demanding to know where Hermione was. The poor old man relayed the portkey story in a stuttering fashion. Jim and his subordinate quickly left before the aurors could tie them down by getting statements and the like. However much he didn't like conveying bad news, he had to tell the Duke, quickly, and get some of their own people to secure the duke from kidnapping.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_25 June 2006_

_Magical State Library of Britain_

The mousy young librarian was flabbergasted as a pair of men loudly burst into the library with no decorum and promptly demanded to know the whereabouts of Lord Azkaban. The young lady tried to tell them to lower their voices at which point the deceptively small bald man lifted her up by the neck and threatened her life. The librarian quickly pointed out the balcony where the Duke was examining state documents.

Jim and his compatriot quickly stormed up the stairs and then trawled the Duke outside and into a privacy bubble to explain the situation.

"What! Kidnapped!…By one of your own! Don't you people screen for…"

""Milord, your security is among the best in the world; however screening can only do so much…"

"I don't give a damn about that right now. Let's find Hermione. Do you have any leads? Where does Charlie live? Send a pair of men to secure his house and let us go down to Madam Bones. She ought to be able to help."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_25 June 2006_

_MLE_

_Director's Office_

"Ah, Lord Azkaban, just the man I wanted to see, apparently some of your men left a crime scene involving a kidnapping. I'll need statements…"

"Madam Bones, excuse the lack of pleasantries, Hermione has been Kidnapped. These two men here were part of her detail. What are you doing and how can we help."

"First, Bob, take this calming draught your hands are shaking…"

After Azkaban took the potion, Madam Bones went on, "Bob what do you know about kidnapping stereotypes. Most muggleborns are aware of the whole ransom note profile of a kidnapping…Yes, Good. Unfortunately the witness in the store said that the kidnapper identified himself as being involved with Death Eaters. They are not the normal kidnapping profile, remember they are terrorists. During the First War, You-Know-Who did some standard type kidnappings to alter political events, but more often than not when the DE's get to someone they are beyond our help. We'll do our best but…"

Harry sank into the chair. Even with the calming draught that was quite a bit of news to take. "What can I do?"

"You could lend me some of your security forces. Dr. John Ball, of your investigative unit, has worked with us a few times, he is one of the world's best…"

"Done, anything else?"

"I make no illusions here, if it is not the best case scenario then…"

"Yeah, I got that, assuming it is the best case what do I do?"

"Right now? Go about your daily life like nothing is wrong. It will make the DE's cautious about what to do next."

"Is that all…"

"Yes Bob, I am sorry. However even the forces of the government or even the world's best private security can only do some much. Put on some courage and go out and show a good face for Hermione. Alright?"

"…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_25 June 2006_

_Buckingham Palace_

_Private Apparition point_

Harry was met by an attendant who disarmed him and conducted him through security to the Prince's Study where he was informed that Chuck would be with him in one second. Harry sat morosely wallowing for a few minutes until the Prince opened the private door and also conducted in Tony.

"Harry, you're back early, we weren't expecting to see you until…"

"Here are your blasted documents. They've kidnapped Hermione. They took my WIFE.……"

"Slow down Harry," said Tony, "Who took her? The Magical Government?"

"No, not that I wouldn't put it past them, but the Death Eaters."

Chuck asked "Is there anything we can do?"

"Not without revealing yourselves as my ally."

Chuck and Tony shared a deep look, and the Prince said, "This is important enough. We'll take whatever risks we need to. I promise you will have the fullest efforts of the non-magical government."

Harry thought it over for a second. "Do you mind if I bring a pair of trusted allies here. They probably won't tell, but will enable you to help."

"Alright, Harry," said Tony, "As long as you don't mind me calling a few law enforcement friends to help us. We'll open a war room here in 45 minutes. Yeah?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_55 minutes later_

_Prince's Study_

_Buckingham Palace_

"Why don't you introduce your side first Lord Azkaban," said the Prince, barely remembering to hide Harry's identity.

"To my left is Amelia Bones, Director of MLE, and Amos Diggory, the Attorney-General Elect. To the right is my Chief of Security, Jim."

"To my left is Tony Blair, Prime Minister, and my right is the Queen's Historian, Mr. Richard Haver, and the Director of MI-17, Mr. Sean Clancy."

"MI-17?" asked Harry.

"Although the MI sections were recorded disbanded, we find them useful organizational tools for secret work. My division is in charge of relations with the magical world. We have only been operating for four months, but have a dozen muggleborn wizards on our payroll," said Clancy.

"Excuse me your Majesty," interjected Amelia, "but are you indicating that the Muggle government is now employing Muggle-born wizards and taking an interest in the Wizarding world?!?! That is wholly unprecedented. Relations are done one on one between the ministers to minimize interaction and interference…"

"Then how do you explain your presence here?" the Prince calmly asked.

"Well, Lord Azkaban has apparently taken to friendly relations with yourself, his right as a private citizen, but our government have been very careful to be separated. We, Amos and myself, are here in an official capacity only because of recent changes in our structure of government that leave relations uncertain…"

Amos piped in, "…Which is why I, in my independent capacity have decided to be here. I do not answer to the rest of the government."

"We have watched that democratic move with great interest," said Clancy, "but back to the subject at hand. I can offer numerous resources on both the informed level and the not. If necessary I can have every muggle bobby on every street corner on the look out for Lady Azkaban or her kidnappers. So I suggest that in the interest of her safety you accept my help." Clancy finished quite coldly sending a glare toward Amelia, who glared right back.

"Hey guys, you are here on _my_ invitation, and that of the prince, some cooperation would be appreciated." Harry said with an unmistakable emphasis on the word _my_. "Let's assess our resource and get down to business…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_25 June 2006_

_Balcony off of the Prince's Study_

_75 Minutes Later_

"Well, they're going hot and heavy, huh, Azkaban," said the Prince carefully using Harry's identity, while joining a despondent looking Harry out on the Balcony.

"…"

"C'mon Azkaban, we are doing pretty well. We have a complete profile of the kidnapper, the magical fuzz is scoping out DE safe houses that MI-17 identified…"

"It doesn't help."

"What do you mean…"

"Knowing that this 'Charles' was only trying to protect his wife and kids. That takes him from 'bad guy' and makes it a lot murkier. Now there is no right or wrong. I would probably do the same for my friends and family…"

"Easy, friend, I know what you mean. But remember that that room is full of political and police experts. This is how they do their job. Normally, the husband of a kidnap victim wouldn't be let in on this sort of session for precisely this reason. It may be hard for you to conceptualize it, but when the Aurors track down this guy, they can attack his psyche to quickly get Hermione's location. They can tell him that we have safely recovered his family and that Macnair is dead. If he only did it because he had to, and he doesn't have to anymore…"

"Yeah, I got it. Operational perspective and all that. You know, I only came for a drink and some support to commiserate this tragedy. I didn't think you could help Chuck, but within minutes, you are tripling the resources Amelia had to work with. I want to say I really appreciate it… No matter…No-no-matter how this goes down, I will remember that."

"Harry." The prince said quietly, "you are a friend. I am certainly here for support if you need it, but I could help and so I have. It is what friends do. More importantly, we have got a whole group of bright experts; we'll get her back, safe and unharmed." He gently squeezed Harry's arm and poured 2 glasses of Bourbon so they could quietly watch the sun set.


End file.
